Faire les choses différament
by taimatique
Summary: Lorsque les Lopez ont comme voisins les Pierce, Santana en apprend beaucoup sur une jeune fille mystérieuse atteinte d'une maladie. Une Brittany qui va changé du tout au tout une Santana beaucoup trop conforme. Elles vont apprendre à se connaitre et à s'apprécier. INSPIRÉ D'UNE HISTOIRE VRAIE - - - - -Brittana
1. Chapitre 1 Un autre monde

**-Glee-**

Le couple Pierce venait de s'installer dans la ville Lima en Ohio avec leurs deux enfants. L'ambiance familiale n'était plus vraiment à son comble depuis qu'ils avaient passé d'une belle et grande maison, à un appartement de deux chambres sur le coin d'une rue passante. À côté, vivait les Lopez. Ils étaient dans cet immeuble depuis près de dix ans. Cette famille était conforme à tous et à rien, ils n'aimaient pas trop le changement. Le seul lycée public du coin était le Lycée Mckinley. Celui-ci n'avait rien de vraiment d'intéressant autre que l'équipe de football et les cheerleaders. Santana en sortie d'une longue journée d'école, elle avait passée l'après-midi à s'entrainer avec le coach Sylvester...On pouvait également la comparer au diable. En rentrant dans sa voiture, la latina entendit un bruit, semblable à un gémissement, puis un autre. Quelqu'un pleurait, c'était visiblement une fille. Santana n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Elle préférait s'occuper de ses problèmes avant ceux des autres, et pour l'instant, elle voulait simplement aller dormir. C'est en tournant le coin du petit stationnement qu'elle compris d'où venait le bruit. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds était devant la sortie. Santana soupira. Qu'elle abrutie! Pensa-t'elle. Qui reste assise devant une sortie de stationnement en fin de classe? C'était dangereux, presque suicidaire. La jeune fille klaxonna, la jeune fille blonde mit ses mains à ses oreilles faisant des mouvements de va et vient.

''Non mais elle est folle ou quoi?'' Dit Santana en soupirant. Elle coupa le contact, ouvrant sa portière. ''Hey! Hey la blonde! C'est quoi ton problème?'' Demande t'elle se dressant devant le jeune fille. Celle-ci ne leva même pas les yeux. ''Hey je te parle! Tu aurais pue te faire tuer!'' Continua-t'elle. La blonde ne réagissait pas, l'ignorant complètement. On ignorait pas Santana Lopez...''Putain casse-toi! C'est tout ce que je te demande, t'es retardée ou quoi?'' Demande-t'elle en croisant les bras. Sur ses mots, la jeune fille leva doucement la tête, enlevant ses mains de sur ses oreilles.

''Tu n'es pas supposer me voire...'' Dit-elle simplement d'une voix sérieuse. Santana éclata de rire.

''Toi t'en a fumé du bon...'' Soupira-t'elle. ''Allez, tasse-toi, je dois aller chez moi et tu me barres la route!'' Finit Santana en levant les bras en l'air.

''Tu n'es pas supposer me voire, je suis en fugue!'' Répliqua la blonde en se levant. La latina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

''En fugue! T'es dans un stationnement d'école ma chère, dans le centre du quartier. Si tu veux disparaitre, c'est pas ici le meilleur endroit.'' Expliqua la latina en s'approchant.

''C'est pas grave, de toute façon je ne saurai plus en fugue à l'heure du souper...'' Affirma la blonde en haussant les épaules. Elle se tassa du chemin de Santana comme si rien était.

''Toi t'es flipante c'est claire!'' S'exclama Santana, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

''Pourquoi tu es en fugue?'' Demande-t'elle en regardant sa montre. La jeune fille soupira.

''Et bien, je veux faire réagir mes parents...'' Dit-elle dans un souffle.

''C'est un manque d'attention alors.'' Ajouta la latina.

''Non...J'aime pas avoir de l'attention...'' Continue la blonde. ''Je veux simplement qu'ils voient que je peux me débrouiller seule dans la vie.'' Dit-elle en regardant en l'air. ''Je veux faire comme mon père et pratiquer l'adultère!'' Dit la jeune fille fièrement avec un gros sourire sur ses lèvres. Santana aurait crue s'étouffer avec sa salive.

''Euhhh je suis désoler ma belle mais l'adultère, c'est pas quelque chose que l'on veut pratiquer...'' Avoua la latina en cherchant la blonde du regard. ''L'adultère c'est quand une personnes trompes une autre personne.'' Continue-t'elle. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina.

''Ah...Ma maman arrête pas de dire que mon père est adultère, moi je croyais que ça voulait dire qu'il était un adulte responsable.'' Affirma-t'elle en haussant les épaules. Santana se mie à rire. Cette jeune fille avait beau être bizarre, elle était tout de même tordante. ''Je dois partir, on mange de la lasagne chez moi...'' Dit la blonde en tournant les talons.

''Attend!'' Cria Santana. ''Tu veux que je te pose?'' Demande-t'elle. Santana ne déposait jamais personne, le seul autre être vivant qui avant embarqué dans sa voiture était un pot de fleur pour sa mère. Il n'a même pas survécu au trajet.

''Euhh non...Je dois y aller!'' Répond la blonde dans un souffle en se retournant.

''Tu ne m'as même pas dis ton prénom!'' S'exclama la latina. Attendez, elle lui avait demandé son nom?

''En temps normal je n'ai même pas le droit de parler aux inconnues...Et puis j'aime pas mon prénom...'' Marmonna la blonde en continuant de marcher. Santana soupira, rembarquant dans sa voiture. Tout ça pour sortir d'un stationnement. Elle n'aurait pas vue pire. En arrivant chez elle, elle entendait ses parents parler de la cuisine.

''Mi hija! Llegas tarde...'' S'exclama sa mère. Santana roula des yeux.

''De todos modos la cena no está incluso preparado.'' Marmona la latina en prenant place à la table. Sa mère se retourna, regardant sa fille un peu insultée.

''Lo sé, lo fue a ver a nuestros nuevos vecinos...'' Finit-elle par dire en retournant à sa cuisine.

''Los vecinos?'' Répéta Santana en se levant pour regarder par la fenêtre.

''Sí, las Pierce, tienen una hija de tu edad ... Es muy extraño...''Murmura la dame en désignant la fenêtre où était sa fille. ''Yo creo que un retraso o algo así...'' Continua la mère en haussant les épaules. Santana se retourna.

''Ahh ne dit pas ça!'' S'exclama-t'elle. ''Elle doit seulement t'avoir trouvé grosse...'' Dit la latina sans aucune gêne. ''Lo que parece que de todos modos?'' Demande-t'elle en reprenant sa place à la table. Son père qui était assis dans un coin avec un journal éclata de rire.

''Hermosa, alta, ojos azules rubia...'' Commence l'homme avant que sa femme lui frappe légèrement le derrière de sa tête comme pour le sortir de ses rêveries. Santana fit tout de suite un lien.

''J'ai rencontré une fille à l'école, elle était belle...Et très étrange...'' Affirme-t'elle en y repensant.

''Hablé con el padre, su hija es autista.'' Expliqua soudainement l'homme en regardant sa femme. Santana ne comprenait pas.

''Autista?'' Répéta-t'elle en levant un sourcil.

''Autiste...'' Marmonna son père en français, plongeant le visage dans son journal. C'était donc ça, elle n'était pas nécessairement retardé...Elle était autiste...Santana n'en savait pas beaucoup sur cette maladie. Son cousin en était atteint. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que se sont des être imprévisible et qu'ils ont besoin d'une sorte de routine ou quelque chose comme ça. La latina fut sortie de ses pensés lorsque sa mère lui apporta son plat. Les Lopez mangèrent en famille comme à tout les soir, mais leur discussion habituelle fut vite interrompue par un bruit sourd venant d'en haut. Suivit d'un cris. Santana sursauta tellement le bruit était fort. Elle aurait crue sentir le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Ses parents continuèrent à parler comme si rien était, mais Santana était trop concentré sur les bruits. C'était à présent des sanglots, les mêmes qu'elle avait entendue dans le stationnement de l'école. C'était la jeune blonde. Elle en était sure. La belle jeune fille était sa nouvelle voisine.

* * *

_Un début de fiction pas très intéressant je l'avoue, c'était peut-être plus un Prologue. Ce qui viens va être meilleur, je vous l'assure! Du Brittana à venir, désolé pour les fans de Faberry, il n'y en à pas dans cette fic, je vais me reprendre avec la prochaine. __**REVIEW **__si vous avez des idées ou des commentaires. Merci! Taimatique*_


	2. Chapitre 2 L'Heure du jugement

''_Hablé con el padre, su hija es autista.'' Expliqua soudainement l'homme en regardant sa femme. Santana ne comprenait pas._

''_Autista?'' Répéta-t'elle en levant un sourcil._

''_Autiste...'' Marmonna son père en français, plongeant le visage dans son journal. C'était donc ça, elle n'était pas nécessairement retardé...Elle était autiste...Santana n'en savait pas beaucoup sur cette maladie. Son cousin en était atteint. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que se sont des être imprévisible et qu'ils ont besoin d'une sorte de routine ou quelque chose comme ça. La latina fut sortie de ses pensés lorsque sa mère lui apporta son plat. Les Lopez mangèrent en famille comme à tout les soir, mais leur discussion habituelle fut vite interrompue par un bruit sourd venant d'en haut. Suivit d'un cris. Santana sursauta tellement le bruit était fort. Elle aurait crue sentir le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Ses parents continuèrent à parler comme si rien était, mais Santana était trop concentré sur les bruits. C'était à présent des sanglots, les mêmes qu'elle avait entendue dans le stationnement de l'école. C'était la jeune blonde. Elle en était sure. La belle jeune fille était sa nouvelle voisine._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Après le souper, la jeune fille décida d'aller dehors. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur les Pierce. Ca n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps puisque devant la porte de sortie de l'immeuble, se tenait la blonde assise un livre à la main.

''Euhh salut...Hum on s'est vue dans le stationnement...'' Affirma Santana, mais bien sure qu'elles c'étaient vue dans le stationnement, la blonde n'était pas stupide quand même.

''Je sais...Tu t'appelles Santana...'' Marmonna la blonde sans lever les yeux de son livre. ''Ma maman m'a parlé de toi.'' Continue-t'elle en souirant. Santana s'approcha, prenant place près de la jeune fille.

''Tu, tu lis quoi?'' Demande la latina essayant d'engager la conversation. La blonde ferma le petit roman.

''...Le petit prince...'' Répond-t'elle en lui montrant la page couverture. ''Je ne le lis pas, je regarde les images.'' Dit la blonde en déposant le roman en question.

''Pourquoi tu ne prends pas un livre avec pleins d'image alors?'' Demande Santana. ''C'est beaucoup plus beau à regarder.'' Affirme-t'elle en reprenant la roman pour le feuilleter.

''Mes parents ne veulent plus que je lise des livres, ils disent que je dois lire des romans, mais il y a trop de mots.'' Explique la blonde dans un souffle. Santana s'arrêta, regardant la jeune fille attentivement. Elle avait l'air tout à fait normale, elle était même plus belle que beaucoup d'autres filles.

''Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom.'' Remarqua la latina en refermant le livre.

''...Brittany...'' Murmure la blonde en baissant la tête. Elle passa sa main sur le carrelage orange de l'entrée. Santana en avait toujours détesté la couleur.

''Brittany, j'ai entendue des bruits en haut, chez toi...Tu peux me dire ce que c'était?'' Demande-t'elle en désignant la porte d'appartement de la blonde. Celle-ci soupira, relevant la tête.

''Maman et papa se chicanent souvent...C'est à cause de l'adultère je crois...''Dit-elle en haussant les épaules, son visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion. Puis elle changea de sujet. ''Tu vas à Mckinley?'' Demande-t'elle en sortant un bout de papier de sa poche de pantalon.

''Euhh oui.'' Répondit Santana ne voyant pas trop l'intérêt de la question.

''Demain c'est mon premier jour d'école, ils m'ont donné une feuille avec un jeu d'échecs dessus...'' Expliqua Brittany en remettant la feuille en question à la latina, celle-ci éclata de rire.

''Brittany, c'est pas un jeu d'échecs, c'est un horaire de cours!'' S'exclama la jeune fille. ''Regarde, demain nous sommes mardi. Ici c'est les jours de la semaine. Ici les heures et là les cours où tu dois aller...'' Explique la latina en pointant chaque écriture. ''Mais les étoiles un peut partout, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.'' Fini-t'elle en remettant l'horaire à Brittany.

''Ce sont mes cours spéciaux...'' Dit-elle. ''Alors demain matin je commence en...Espagnol...'' Ajouta la blonde avec une moue.

''Moi aussi je commence en espagnol les mardis, si tu veux je peux t'aider...'' Santana se surpris elle même. Elle n'aidait jamais les gens. Parfois Quinn quand elle est entrain de couler son examen, mais si non elle laisse les gens s'arranger avec leur troubles. Britany souriait.

''Merci!'' Dit-elle en se levant. Elle déposa le papier dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte de la sortie. ''Tu viens avec moi?'' Demande-t'elle en regardant Santana.

''Euhh...Tu vas où?'' Redemande-t'elle en se levant à son tour, prenant le livre dans ses mains.

''Je vais voir les canards...'' Santana en déduit qu'elle allait près de l'étant. Depuis qu'ils avaient retiré les parcs à côté, personne n'y allait autre que les personnes âgées.

''...Je...D'accord...'' Finit par répondre la latina en sortant à son tour. Brittany courue derrière l'arbre devant la bâtisse revenant avec un sac à dos. _Elle laissait son sac sous l'arbre? _Se demanda Santana n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Les deux jeunes fille marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à l'étant, Brittany Pris ses jambes à son coup en arrivant. Elle sortie de son Sac à dos, une tranche de pain qu'elle émietta.

''Regarde Santana!'' Cria la blonde, elle était entourée d'oiseaux. La latina ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, Brittany était si innocente, comme une enfant. Elle avait du plaisir à nourrir des canards. Santana s'approcha, tendant la main devant la jeune fille.

''Je peux essayer?'' Demande-elle avec un léger malaise. Brittany lui remit une tranche de pain. Les deux jeunes filles avaient passé la soirée à nourrir les oiseaux. Ce n'était pas le genre d'activité que Santana aimait faire, mais la blonde semblait si heureuse. ''Brittany... Ton père a parlé à mon père... " Commença Santana assise sur un banc de bois avec la blonde. Britttany acciesa de la tête. ''Il à dit que tu étais...Autiste...'' Continua la latina en baissant la tête. La blonde ne répondit pas. ''J'aimerais que tu m'expliques...Comme ça on pourrait être amie...'' Avoua la latina. Brittany pris une grande inspiration.

''Et bien, dans ma tête...Je suis comme dans un rêve, c'est comme si j'allait toujours me réveiller. Les gens disent que je suis comme un robot. Dans ma tête, les émotions ne sont pas ressentie comme toi.'' Expliqua la blonde en regardant devant elle. ''Je suis Aphenphosmophobique aussi...'' Dit-elle en relevant la tête pour voir la réaction de Santana, celle-ci avait les yeux rond.

''Aphensmo quoi?'' Répéta-t'elle gardant la bouche ouverte. Brittany se mie à rire.

''Aphenphosmophobie...C'est la peur exagéré d'être touché...'' Explique la jeune fille en se relevant. Elle resta debout quelque seconde devant Santana. ''Pourquoi tu es gentilles avec moi?'' Demande-t'elle finalement. Santana ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

''Je dois t'avouer que je me pose la question...Tu es...Spécial Brittany.'' Affirma la latina.

''Normalement les gens ils sont méchants avec moi.'' Ajouta la blonde en croisant les bras. ''Dans mon autre école, ils disaient que j'étais retardé, mais c'est faux!'' Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

''Je te promet qu'ici, personne ne te fera du mal. Je serai là, tu peux me faire confiance!'' Rétorqua Santana en se levant, elle tend la main vers Brittany, mais celle-ci recula. _Pas de contact physique, elle ne blaguait pas alors. _Pensa-t'elle. Elle son contenta alors d'avancer. ''Allez vient Brittany, il commence à faire froid, et puis il y a école demain.'' Dit la latina avec le sourire, Brittany marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'avancer à son tour. Santana sentait un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Depuis quand elle était gentille avec les gens, surtout les jeunes filles blondes ayant une maladie mentale? En temps normal elle lui aurait criée des insultes mais là, elle voulait la protéger, elle allait la protéger.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous avez aprécié, REVIEW ^^ Merci de me lire :)_


	3. Chapitre 3 L'Art de la soumission

''_Allez vient Brittany, il commence à faire froid, et puis il y a école demain.'' Dit la latina avec le sourire, Brittany marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'avancer à son tour. Santana sentait un étrange sentiment l'envahir. Depuis quand elle était gentille avec les gens, surtout les jeunes filles blondes ayant une maladie mentale? En temps normal elle lui aurait criée des insultes mais là, elle voulait la protéger, elle allait la protéger._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Le lendemain matin, Santana avait reconduit Brittany à l'école.

''T'es sure que ça va aller?'' Demande la latina, n'osant pas laisser partir la blonde.

''Oui, on se retrouve au cours d'espagnol...'' Répond la jeune fille en partant de son côté. Santana entra dans l'aile D, retrouvant Quinn à son casier.

''Il parait qu'il y a une nouvelle...''Affirma la blonde en prenant ses livres.

''Ouais, c'est ma voisine d'en haut, elle s'appelle Brittany Pierce...'' Expliqua la latina, Finn s'approcha des deux jeunes filles entendant le mot nouvelle.

''Il parrait que c'est une retardée, elle va probablement être dans l'aile B avec Becky...'' Dit le jeune homme en riant.

''La ferme le dinosaure, elle est pas retardé, elle est autiste.'' Rétorqua Santana en croisant les bras.

''Euhh Santana, c'est justement ce que ça veut dire autiste, c'est un retard mental.'' Avoua le garçon avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de Quinn.

''Non mais t'en sais rien toi! Je suis sure que tu sais même pas l'épeler le mot autiste!'' Répliqua la latina fortement avant de tourner les talons, entendant la première cloche. Elle retrouva Brittany assise dans la classe tout au fond.

''Santana, n'oublie pas que nous avons le glee club ce midi...'' Lui rappela mrs Schuester. La jeune fille ne fit qu'un signe de tête, rejoignant la blonde. Will était surpris de voir que Santana c'était assis près de Brittany, il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'elle lui fasse une remarquer déplaisante.

''Salut.'' Dit simplement le jeune fille en sortant son cahier de note. Brittany lui fit un signe de tête. Les autres élèves commençaient à renter. Quinn pris sa place habituelle qui était à côté de celle de Brittany. Elle lui fit un simple regard avant de dire.

''Euhh salut, moi c'est Quinn...Je suis une amie de Santana.'' La jeune fille se tourna pour la regarder, mais ne lui parla pas. Quinn haussa les épaules, regardant Santana.

''C'est quoi son problème?'' Demande-t'elle à la latina.

''Elle est gêné c'est tout, laisse lui le temps...'' Expliqua son amie en adressant un sourire à Brittany.

''Elle sait parler au moins?'' Demande Finn en se tournant vers l'arrière. Santana soupira fortement.

''Oui Finn, mieux que toi d'ailleurs!'' Dit-elle. Une partie de la classe se mie à rire. Mrs Schuester commença son cours. Il passa entre les ranger, remettant une feuille d'exercice. Brittany regarda les mots, elle ne comprenait rien.

''Mrs Schuester est-ce que l'on peut la faire en équipe?'' Demande Santana un peu découragé du travail. Le professeur fit non le la tête, il voulait voir les capacités de chacun en se début d'année. Quinn se contentait de parler avec Finn de tout et de rien, puis elle vit du coin de l'oeil une main prendre sa feuille sur son bureau.

''Putain!'' Cria-t'elle en reprenant la feuille des mains de Brittany.

''Mais je ne comprends rien...'' Murmura-t'elle en baissant la tête.

''Bah c'est pas mon problème!'' Continua de crier Quinn en soupirant.

''Mais vous allez vous taire? J'essaie de travailler!'' S'exclama Kurt au devant de la classe.

''Va dire ça à la retardée, moi j'ai rien fait!'' Rétorqua Quinn en croisant les bars se cassant au fond de sa chaise, Santana se leva soudainement.

''Retire ces mots immédiatement, Brittany est plus intelligente que tous vous!'' Affirma-t'elle en désignant la jeune fille.

''Bon ça va Santana, reprend ta place...'' Commença mrs Schuester.

''Non! C'est un manque de respect!''Continua la latina.

''Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses au respect des autres Lopez?'' Demande Puck à côté de Kurt. Santana regarda Brittany, elle aurait juré voire une larme couler sur sa joue. La latina voyait noir.

''La ferme Puckerman, la seule chose que t'es cappable de faire, c'est t'envoyer en l'air avec la copine de ton meilleur ami!'' S'exclama Santana, Brittany se leva à son tour, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Santana fit de même lançant sa feuille à la figure de Quinn. Brittany couru dans le corridor jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut arrêté par un mur. Ce n'était pas un mur, c'était plutôt un grand gars avec un verre de soda dans les mains.

''Merde regarde où tu vas!'' Cria-t'il avant de lui balancer son verre à la figure, Brittany recula, se passant la main au visage. Le liquide était froid, et collant. Santana vit la scène de loin. C'était Karofsky, elle en était sure.

''Dégage bâtard!'' Cria la latina en courant vers le jeune homme.

''Bon qu'est ce qu'il ce passe latina? Tu as une nouvelle protégé!'' Demande-t'il en désignant la pauvre jeune fille assise en boule dans un coin. Santana le gifla, sa main brûlait sous le choque. Elle ferma les yeux, anticipant un coup, mais elle ne reçu rien, sentant simplement une force la tirer.

''Bon calmez-vous!'' Cria un voix, c'était celle de Sue Sylvester. ''Santana porte Brittany dans les toilettes, Dave Karofsky, tu vient avec moi.'' Dit la femme en empoignant le jeune homme par l'oreille. Santana se précipita vers Brittany.

''Viens avec moi.'' Dit la latina en lui empoignant le bras. Tout le corps de la jeune fille se raisit, elle recula, s'enfonçant dans le mur de béton derrière elle. Son visage était devenue pâle en deux secondes. Elle haleta avant de pousser un cris. Santana la lâcha sur le champs, reculant à son tour. ''Je suis désolé Britt...Vraiment!'' Dit-elle. La blonde leva la tête, regardant son bras. Elle était couverte de soda rose. Elle étouffa un sanglot, puis un autre.

''Ahh non, non Britt ne pleur pas! Je déteste quand les gens pleurs!'' S'écria Santana. ''Je voulais juste t'aider à te lever je suis désolé...'' Dit elle dans un souffle en baissant la tête. La jeune fille se leva doucement, regardant son amie.

''J'ai froid...'' Chuchote-t'elle en regardant ses mains. Santana la regarda, lui pointant les toilettes des filles.

''Allez, viens...On va nettoyer tout ça.'' Affirma Santana en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. _Pas de contact physique. _Pensa-t'elle. Comment allait-elle faire pour la laver si elle ne pouvait pas la toucher?

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous avez aprécié, REVIEW ^^ Merci de me lire :)_


	4. Chapitre 4 L'Envers de l'océan

''_Viens avec moi.'' Dit la latina en lui empoignant le bras. Tout le corps de la jeune fille se raisit, elle recula, s'enfonçant dans le mur de béton derrière elle. Son visage était devenue pâle en deux secondes. Elle haleta avant de pousser un cris. Santana la lâcha sur le champs, reculant à son tour. ''Je suis désolé Britt...Vraiment!'' Dit-elle. La blonde leva la tête, regardant son bras. Elle était couverte de soda rose. Elle étouffa un sanglot, puis un autre. _

''_Ahh non, non Britt ne pleur pas! Je déteste quand les gens pleurs!'' S'écria Santana. ''Je voulais juste t'aider à te lever je suis désolé...'' Dit elle dans un souffle en baissant la tête. La jeune fille se leva doucement, regardant son amie._

''_J'ai froid...'' Chuchote-t'elle en regardant ses mains. Santana la regarda, lui pointant les toilettes des filles. _

''_Allez, viens...On va nettoyer tout ça.'' Affirma Santana en lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Pas de contact physique. Pensa-t'elle. Comment allait-elle faire pour la laver si elle ne pouvait pas la toucher?_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

MisskawaiiNCIS: QUARTE chapitres dans le même jours (un de plus juste pour toi). ;)

lolote62: Et bien, j'espère que tu en veux toujours ma chère! ^^

Ninoubrittana: Voilà le prochain chapitre. Le contexte en réalité c'est basé sur une histoire vécue alors disons que l'inspiration vient tout seul! :)

* * *

**-Glee-**

Dans la salle de bain, Santana ne savait pas trop quoi faire.''Tu, il..Il faut que l'on te rince les cheveux Britt.'' Dis la latina constatant que son amie était couverte de soda. Brittany se dirigea vers les lavabos, elle ouvrit un robinet asseyant en vain de se laver les cheveux toute seule, mais elle mettait de l'eau plus sur le carrelage qu'autre chose. Santana soupira. ''Britt, ça ne marchera pas...'' Dit-elle la voix basse.

''Oui ça va marcher...'' Marmonna la blonde concentré. Santana s'approcha, fermant de robinet.

''Non Britt, regarde-toi...'' Dit doucement la latina en désignant le miroir, Brittany baissa le tête rouvrant le robinet.

''Ça va marcher...'' Continua-t'elle en se passant la tête sous l'eau. Santana n'avait plus de patience.

''Non!'' Cria-t'elle en refermant le robinet. ''Brittany regarde moi!'' Commanda-t'elle, mais la jeune fille se tourna. ''Regarde-moi!'' Cria la latina encore plus fort. Brittany posa ses mains sur ses oreilles. ''Arrête Britt, tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule! Et pas question que je te laisse te promener comme ça dans l'école.'' Affirma-t'elle en croisant les bras. Voyant que la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas, elle rapprocha, se résignant à lui reprendre le bras. La jeune blonde sursauta avant de pousser un gémissement. ''C'est rien je ne vais pas te faire du mal, je veux juste t'aider à te nettoyer.'' Expliqua Santana plus calmement, mais lorsqu'elle lui releva le menton, la jeune fille se mie à crier et à trembler.

''Arrête San, arrête!'' Elle agitait les bras les jambes et finit par se laisser tomber par terre. ''Santana tu me fais peur...'' Crie-t'elle en la repoussant. Santana restait forte, ne lâchant pas son emprise, mais à l'intérieur, son coeur se brisait. Elle pencha la tête de la jeune fille sous le robinet. Celle-ci gémissait de temps à autre. Santana essayait de la maîtriser...Elle n'avait jamais vue une personne ayant aussi peur d'être touchée.

''Calme-toi Britt j'ai terminé...Il reste juste tes vêtements...'' Soupira la latina en reculant. Brittany gardait la tête baissé. ''Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Parle-moi!'' Demanda Santana en lâchant la jeune blonde. Celle-ci croisa les bras, se laissant tomber au sol, elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. ''Brittany je veux que tu me dises comment tu te sens à l'intérieur de toi...'' Expliqua Santana en prenant place près de son amie. La jeune fille inspira.

''Je ne veux pas te parler pour le moment...'' Dit-elle en se retournant comme une enfant. Santana la trouvait presque mignonne avec ça petite moue. Elle enleva sa veste lui remettant.

''D'accord. Je veux que tu enlèves ton chandail, prend ma veste à la place.'' Dit la latina, mais avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de se retourner, Brittany enleva son chandail restant en sous-vêtements. _Elle ne veut pas que je l'a touche mais elle est prête à se déshabillée sans problème!_

Pensa la latina. Brittany se leva dans le miroir, regardant son accoutrement.

''Ça ne marche pas...'' Marmonne-t'elle en regardant son reflet. Santana se retourna face à la blonde. Elle sentait un picotement dans le bas de son ventre.

''C'est parce que tu ne l'as pas attaché.'' Expliqua-t'elle. La blonde regarda la fermeture éclaire dans le bas.

''Je sais pas comment faire!'' Dit-elle en soupirant. Santana s'approcha doucement.

''Est ce que je peux le faire?'' Demande-t'elle par précaution. La blonde la regarda, son regard était si beau. Son père avait raison, elle avait de beau yeux bleus.

''D'accord...'' Murmura Brittany en lâchant le bas du vêtement. Santana attacha la veste.

''Tu es parfaites!'' S'exclama-t'elle avec le sourire.

''Merci...Santana...'' Chuchota Brittany. ''Est ce que...Est ce que je peux te faire un calin?'' Demande-t'elle en penchant la tête. Santana fut surprise de la réponse. Il y a deux minutes, la blonde ne voulait même pas qu'elle l'a touche.

''Euhh oui bien sure.'' Répond la latina. Brittany s'avança, passant ses mains autour du coue de la latina. Elle la serra contre elle et recula. ''T'es mains sont toutes collées...'' Affirma Santana en riant. Brittany haussa les épaules. ''Britt, maintenant est-ce que tu as aimés le

câlin?'' Demande doucement la latina. Brittany fit un simple signe de tête approbateur. ''Et tantôt...Tu n'as pas aimés que je te touche non?'' Brittany soupira.

''...Non.'' Finit-elle par marmonner.

'maintenant tu me fait confiance?'' Redemande Santana, Brittany ne fit qu'un autre signe de tête. ''Si je te dis je t'aime, tu te sens comment?'' Continue Santana en regardant la blonde. Brittany haussa les épaules. ''Et si je te dis...Brittany tu n'es qu'une retardée...'' La jeune fille leva la tête.

''Je n'aime pas ça quand tu dis ça!'' Sexclama-t'elle.

''Pourquoi?'' Demande Santana en croisant les bras.

''Parce que j'ai des sentiments! Parce que je le ressent!'' Cria Brittany en levant les bras en

l'air. Elle était choqué, ça se voyait dans c'est yeux.

''Parfait! Tu as des sentiments toi aussi, la prochaine fois que quelqu'un est méchant avec toi, je veux que tu lui dises la même chose!'' S'exclama Santana avec un sourire fière. ''Tu n'est pas un robot Brittany et tu ne mérites pas de te faire traiter ainsi.'' Finit la latina. Brittany ne savais pas comment réagir, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'elle comptait. C'était aussi la première fois que Santana disait à quelqu'un qu'il comptait...Elle n'était pas la même avec Brittany. ''Allez, on va aller dans la salle de coeurs, j'ai des gens à te présenter!''

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendue et que vous n'êtes pas dessu. __**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapitre 5 Impression de déjà vu

''_Et si je te dis...Brittany tu n'es qu'une retardée...'' La jeune fille leva la tête._

''_Je n'aime pas ça quand tu dis ça!'' Sexclama-t'elle._

''_Pourquoi?'' Demande Santana en croisant les bras._

''_Parce que j'ai des sentiments! Parce que je le ressent!'' Cria Brittany en levant les bras en _

_l'air. Elle était choqué, ça se voyait dans c'est yeux._

''_Parfait! Tu as des sentiments toi aussi, la prochaine fois que quelqu'un est méchant avec toi, je veux que tu lui dises la même chose!'' S'exclama Santana avec un sourire fière. ''Tu n'est pas un robot Brittany et tu ne mérites pas de te faire traiter ainsi.'' Finit la latina. Brittany ne savais pas comment réagir, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'elle comptait. C'était aussi la première fois que Santana disait à quelqu'un qu'il comptait...Elle n'était pas la même avec Brittany. ''Allez, on va aller dans la salle de coeurs, j'ai des gens à te présenter!''_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

_**MisskawaiiNCIS**_** :**** Voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère que tu va l'aimer! Le 6 est en cours d'écriture! ^^**

* * *

**-Glee-**

Tout les membres du glee club étaient assis. Lorsque Santana rentra suivie de Brittany cela procura une réaction en chaîne.

''Putain Lopez mais à quoi tu joues?'' Demande Puck un levant les yeux au ciel. La latina se contenta de marcher jusqu'à sa place habituelle, faisant signe à Brittany de faire de même.

''Attend! Elle va quand même pas chanter avec nous...si?'' Demande Finn en se retournant. Puck n'eu même pas le temps de se lever pour argumenter.

''Un seul mot Puckerman et je te jure que je te casse toutes tes dents et je te les fait avaler une pas une compris?'' Dit la latina d'un air sévère. Le jeune homme reprenait sa place, sans dire une mot de plus. Mrs Schuester s'avança.

''Santana, tu peux me dire ce que nous vaux l'honneur de la présence de Brittany s'il te plaît?'' Demande l'homme n'étant pas très sure du concept. La latina soupira.

''Et bien, je me suis dit qu'ici au glee club, nous étions tous différent et que nous arrivons à nous accepter comme nous sommes...C'est une opportunité pour Brittany de se faire respecter...'' Expliqua-t'elle.

''Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes du bien-être des autres Santana Lopez?'' Demande Mercedes en se retournant.

''Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ici, Quinn est enceinte...Artie à des roulettes, Kurt est gay...Ils sont quand même accepté...'' Essaya de les convaincre Santana en désignant chaque personnes individuellement. Etonnamment, Rachel se leva.

''Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi, mais juste pour cette fois. Et en temps que chef d'équipe, j'aimerais bien savoir si ta petite amie sait chanter.'' Avoua Rachel en reprenant sa place. Santana se retourna vers Brittany, à son grand étonnement, la jeune fille se leva.

''Euhh d'accord, Brittany viens ici.'' Demande Mrs Schuester en lui désignant l'air du devant. Il fit signe aux musicien de jouer une chanson, la jeune fille fit un signe de non de la tête. Puis elle commença. Brittany ne chantait pas...Elle avait une voix atroce...Alors elle s'est mise à danser. Sans musique n'y rien on voyait juste son corps bouger. Tout le monde était sans voix.

''Et bien elle à du talent la jeune demoiselle!'' S'exclama Kurt en regardant la blonde bouger. Mike ne pouvait pas le croire, il se leva à son tour, résigné à venir la rejoindre. Le jeune asiatique lui pris la main. Il lui prenant la main? Santana anticipait une réaction de terreur une crise à n'en plus finir...Mais elle avait tord. Elle croyait même que Brittany souriait. Les deux adolescents dansaient sans problème, sans musique juste à deux. Tout le monde restait assis. Même Finn n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

''Bon...Merci Mike...'' Commença Mrs Schuester. ''Brittany, c'était...Tu as du talent!'' S'exclama l'homme avec un petit rire. Il était stupéfait. Les membres du glee club applaudissaient. Santana se leva, allant rejoindre son amie. Elle l'enlaça. Attendez, Santana Lopez enlaçait une jeune fille en public? Elle se recula immédiatement après le geste, retournant s'asseoir suivit de Brittany. Puis Mrs Schuester remis à chaque membre une partition sur une feuille. La jeune blonde remis a sienne à Santana faisant un signe de non de la tête. La latina pris la feuille, s'approchant de Britany, lui montrant la sienne.

''C'est pas compliqué, tu chantes ce qui est marqué...'' Lui chuchote-t'elle à l'oreille, mais la jeune fille fit un signe de désaccord.

''Finn, Rachel quand vous être prêt.'' Affirma mrs Schuester. Puis la musique démara. ça ne prit qu'une seconde, que Brittany courue ors de la salle. ''Santana je pense que tu devrais...'' La jeune fille fit un signe de tête avant de courir tout comme la jeune blonde. Elle l'à trouva, assise dans un coin en position presque foetale, faisant des mouvements de va et vient avec son corps. Elle était dans la même position que dans le stationnement, les mains sur les oreilles. Satana s'Approcha doucement, avant de s'agenouillé près d'elle.

''Britt...Je croyais que tu aimais ça? Tu dansais bien avec Mike...'' Dit la latina en haussant les épaules. Brittany fit un signe de tête approbateur. ''Alors où est le problème?'' Demande-t'elle en posant sa main sur le genoux de la blonde.

''Musique...'' Dit-elle simplement en baissant la tête.

''Britt je veux que tu m'expliques...'' Avoua Santana en lui relevant le menton. Brittany ne sursauta même pas...Elle ne fit que soupirer.

''J'aime pas la musique...N'y les bruit trop fort. Ça fait mal dans mes oreilles...'' Dit-elle en enlevant ses main de sur sa tête.

''Mais comment tu fais pour danser?'' Demande la latina étonner de la réponse.

''J'en met pas...''Répond Brittany comme si la question était stupide. Elle se releva. ''Je ne veux plus jamais y aller!'' Affirma-t'elle en croisant les bras. Santana se releva à son tour.

''D'accord...Alors, il nous reste un 20 minutes de libre!'' S'exclama la latina en haussant les épaules.

''...Je veux aller voir les canards...'' Dit Brittany en désignant la porte.

''Britt on peut pas aller voir les canards, ça va nous prendre ça 20 minutes pour se rendre.'' Rétorqua Santana. ''On ira se soir...'' Marmonna-t'elle avant de prendre son sac.

''On y va maintenant!'' s'écria-t'elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

''Non! On peut pas faire l'école buissonnière!'' Répliqua fortement Santana. Brittany remis ses mains sur ses oreilles grimaçant.

''Je vais y aller toute seule alors...'' Murmura-t'elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

''Tu manque ton premier jour d'école? Mais c'est que tu es rebelles!'' S'exclama Santana en regardant la jeune fille sortir. Elle soupira, résigné de devoir la suivre.

* * *

_Chapitre 5 terminer, je sais qu'il est cours je m'en excuse, je vais me reprendre au prochain! __**REVIEW**_


	6. Chapitre 6 Une fleur de rien du tout

_''...Je veux aller voir les canards...'' Dit Brittany en désignant la porte._

_''Britt on peut pas aller voir les canards, ça va nous prendre ça 20 minutes pour se rendre.'' Rétorqua Santana. ''On ira se soir...'' Marmonna-t'elle avant de prendre son sac._

_''On y va maintenant!'' s'écria-t'elle comme si sa vie en dépendait._

_''Non! On peut pas faire l'école buissonnière!'' Répliqua fortement Santana. Brittany remis ses mains sur ses oreilles grimaçant._

_''Je vais y aller toute seule alors...'' Murmura-t'elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie._

_''Tu manque ton premier jour d'école? Mais c'est que tu es rebelles!'' S'exclama Santana en regardant la jeune fille sortir. Elle soupira, résigné de devoir la suivre._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

_**MisskawaiiNCIS: Hahaha contente que tu aimes ^^**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Les deux jeunes filles ont marché pendant près d'une demi heure, Brittany ne voulait pas prendre la voiture arrivé à l'étant, bien sure il n'y avait personne, seulement trois ou quatre petit canard tout au fond. La jeune blonde s'assis dans l'herbe en indien.

''Pourquoi tu voulais venir ici?'' Demande finalement Santana pour briser le silence.

''C'est calme...'' Répond Brittany dans un chuchotement. Elle sortie de son sac le son roman le petit prince. Elle regardait les images. Santana n'osait même pas s'asseoir, elle ne voulait pas briser son petit monde. La jeune fille se retourna, faisant signe à la latina de s'approcher. ''Regarde San...'' Dit-elle en lui désignant une page. On y voyait le petit prince avec un fleur. ''Qu'est ce que ça dit?'' Demande la jeune fille en pointant un paragraphe. Santana s'avança doucement, se penchant vers le roman.

''Tu peux le lire Brittany...'' Dit-elle calmement en pointant à son tour le regroupement de mot. La blonde la regarda, faisait un signe de tête.

''Toi d'abord!'' Dit-elle en lui remettant le livre entre les mains. Santana soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire la lecture, elle voulait juste retourner à l'école et finir sa journée. ''S'il te plait...'' Lui dit doucement Brittany à l'oreille. La latina se raclait la gorge.

''Le petit prince traversa le désert et ne rencontra qu'une fleur. Une fleur à trois pétales, un fleur de rien du tout.

-Bonjour, dit le petit prince.

-Bonjour, dit la fleur.

-Où sont les hommes? Demanda poliment le petit prince. La fleur un jour, avait vue passer une caravane.'' Santana s'arrêta, levant les yeux du livre pour voir la réaction de Brittany. La jeune fille la regardait, les yeux grand ouvert.

''Continue Santana!'' S'exclama-t'elle comme une enfant.

''-Les hommes? Il en existe, je crois, six ou sept. Je les ai aperçus il y a des années. Mais on ne sais jamais où les trouver. Le vent les promènes. Ils manquent de racine, ça les gênes beaucoup.'' Santana s'arrêta encore relevant les yeux. Brittany soupira, se retournant vers l'étant. ''Britt, c'est à ton tour, il ne reste que deux petits dialogues!'' S'exclama la latina en lui remettant le roman entre les mains.

''Pas besoin de lire la fin, je l'a connais déjà!'' S'exclama Brittany en refermant le bouquin.

''Donc tu as déjà lue l'histoire?'' Demanda Santana avec interrogation. Brittany éclata de rire.

''Je l'ai lue dix fois au moins...ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'y suis arrivé.'' Affrima la jeune fille dans un souffle avant de sourire fièrement. Santana ne comprenait pas trop le concept.

''Alors tu l'as lue dix fois, mais tout voulais que je te le lise quand-même...'' Résuma la latina en prenant place à ses côtés. Brittany se tournant vers la jeune fille, elle prit sa main regardant ses doigts.

''...Oui, j'espérais que si toi tu lisais le roman, l'histoire changerait mais non...'' Dit la blonde tristement en enlaçant ses doigts dans ceux de Santana. La latina sentait le rouge monter dans ses joues, pourquoi Brittany prenait sa main?

''Et...Et c'est quoi la fin du roman?'' Demande-t'elle pour changer le fil de la conversation.

''Tient, prend le...Lis la fin, tu le seras.'' Dit Brittany avant de lui donner le livre. ''C'est une belle fin!'' S'exclama-t'elle. Santana soupira, lâchant la main de la blonde et pris son roman. Brittany se leva. ''Viens, on va sur le bord de l'eau!'' Dit-elle souriante. Santana se leva également, suivant la jeune fille.

''Britt, il faut que l'on retourne à l'école...On a un cours de math et...T'es parents vont dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi!'' Affirma la latina en regardant leur reflet dans l'eau clair.

'Non...L'école c'est pas amusant!'' Gémit la Brittany en croisant les bras.

''Entre moi et toi Britt...Qu'est ce qui amusant?'' Demande sarcastiquement Santana. La blonde s'approcha, elle empoigna la latina par les épaules et puis d'un coup, elle se lança à l'eau avec Santana.

''Ça c'est amusant!'' Cria-t'elle entre deux rires en sortant la tête de l'eau. Santana ne pouvait le croire. La blonde venait de la jeter à l'eau.

''Brittany pourquoi as-tu fais ça!'' S'exclama Santana retenant sa colère. Elle ne pouvait pas être fâché contre la jeune fille. Brittany riait aux éclats.

''Parce que tu m'as demander ce qui était amusant!'' Répondit-elle toute joyeuse. Santana ne répliqua pas elle se contenta de sortir de l'eau. Elle était toute mouillé à présent, et elle avait froid. Le jeu n'était pas amusant. La jeune blonde restait dans l'eau, ne bougeant plus. ''Santana, es-tu fâchée après moi?'' Demande-t'elle finalement. La latina baissa la tête.

''Non, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi...Plutôt de la situation.'' Expliqua-t'elle avant de soupirer. Elle grelottait, ses cheveux étaient tout luisant et collant. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Si ce n'avait pas été Brittany, elle l'aurait probablement noyé dans son étant à la noix, mais elle ne pouvait pas. La jeune fille n'était pas entièrement consciente de ses actes et Santana pouvait bien de remarquer. Soudain, elle sentie une immense vague de chaleur l'envahir. En relevant la tête, elle pouvait voir les longs cheveux blonde de Brittany sur ses épaules. La jeune fille l'enlaçait pour la réchauffer. C'était un beau geste. Ça n'avait rien de déplacer. Santana n'était même pas sure que la jeune fille pouvait poser un geste de méchanceté, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était la malice...Contrairement à la latina qui pouvait être une vrai terreur parfois. ''Merci Britt...'' Lui chuchota-t'elle à l'oreille. La blonde se colla le visage sur celui de Santana avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 6 :) Un chapitre pour les sentimentaux ^^ __**REVIEW **__si vous avez déjà lue __**le petit prince!**_


	7. Chapitre 7 príncipe de las lágrimas

_''Santana, es-tu fâchée après moi?'' Demande-t'elle finalement. La latina baissa la tête._

_''Non, je ne suis pas fâché contre toi...Plutôt de la situation.'' Expliqua-t'elle avant de soupirer. Elle grelottait, ses cheveux étaient tout luisant et collant. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Si ce n'avait pas été Brittany, elle l'aurait probablement noyé dans son étant à la noix, mais elle ne pouvait pas. La jeune fille n'était pas entièrement consciente de ses actes et Santana pouvait bien de remarquer. Soudain, elle sentie une immense vague de chaleur l'envahir. En relevant la tête, elle pouvait voir les longs cheveux blonde de Brittany sur ses épaules. La jeune fille l'enlaçait pour la réchauffer. C'était un beau geste. Ça n'avait rien de déplacer. Santana n'était même pas sure que la jeune fille pouvait poser un geste de méchanceté, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était la malice...Contrairement à la latina qui pouvait être une vrai terreur parfois. ''Merci Britt...'' Lui chuchota-t'elle à l'oreille. La blonde se colla le visage sur celui de Santana avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

La latina sursauta au contact des lèvres chaudes de Brittany sur sa peau froide. Brittany se contentait de rire. ''Pourquoi tu as fait ça Britt?'' Demande-t'elle en se tournant la tête.

''Je sais pas...'' Répondit Brittany. 'quand je suis avec toi c'est étrange à l'intérieure de moi.'' Avoua la jeune fille en reculant.

''Et c'est un sentiment positif ou négatif?'' Continue Santana, la jeune fille regardait au loin, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

''...C'est un sentiment bon...Comme une chaleur dans mon ventre.'' La blonde ne se censurait clairement pas. Face à son affirmation, Santana devenait un peu gêné.

''Tu sais Brittany.'' Commence-t'elle. ''Je pense que je ressent la même chose envers toi.'' Avoua la latina. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Brittany.

''Alors c'est bien!'' S'exclama-t'elle avant d'enlacer la jeune fille. Santana ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire. Elles étaient amies certes mais est ce qu'il y avait plus?

Le reste de la journée fut calme, Brittany et Santana s'étaient couchés dans l'herbe. Arrivée chez elle pour l'heure du souper, la mère de Santana l'attendait impatiament.

''Tú no estabas en la escuela...'' Lui reprocha sa mère. ''Llamaron.'' Santana soupira, prenant place sur une chaise pret de sa mère.

''Yo estaba con el nuevo vecino, que es bueno. Le ayudé en la escuela. Las personas no estaban bien!'' Expliqua la latina calmement. Le père de la jeune fille passa derière elle.

''Estoy orgulloso de ti niña! Por último se haya decidido a ayudar a tu vecino!'' S'exclama l'homme avec fierté. Il était vraiment content que sa fille ai aidé Brittany. Sa mère elle, n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le fait que sa fille ai fait l'école buissonnière.

''No empiece.'' Marmonna la dame en tapant sur la table se qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Santana soupira fortement, levant les yeux en l'air avant de se lever. ''¿A dónde vas chica?'' Demande fortement la mère un peu révolté de l'attitude de sa fille.

''J'en ai marre de cette baraque, je vais aller chez Quinn...'' Marmonna Santana en de dirigeant vers la porte. Sa mère se leva.

''Tú te quedas aquí!'' Cria la femme à la jeune fille. ''He trabajado duro para esta cena!'' Santana marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

''San, écoute ta mère.'' Commande son père en croisant les bras.

''Eres una puta vieja!'' Dit lentement Santana à la femme devant elle. Sa mère était insulté des paroles de sa fille. Elle levant la main et d'un coup, gifla sa fille au visage. Santana sentait la chaleur envahir sa joue. Elle avait mal, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

''Allez vous faire foutre!'' Cria-t'elle avant de sortir, elle claqua la porte faisant sursauter ses parents. Sa mère n'avait pas le droit de la frappé. En temps normal elle aurait répéter se geste, mais là elle avait juste envie de fuir. Dommage, sa journée avait tellement été relaxante. Maintenant elle était totalement sous le stress. Elle resta dans le hall pendant quelque seconde, textant à Quinn. Parents merdique code rouge il me faut un endroit où dormir! Ça ne pris que deux minutes que son portable vibra. Les miens sont absents, mon canapé t'attend. Santana soupira, Quinn avait beaucoup de défaut, mais elle était toujours là si Santana avait besoin. La latina s'apprêta à sortir de l'Appartement comme elle entendit un énorme cris. C'était Brittany pas de doute. Santana le savait. Elle sentit un énorme frisson parcourir son corps. Pourquoi autant de bruit chaque soir chez ses voisins. Et si ses parents lui infligeait de mauvais traitement? Mais non, son père avait dit qu'ils étaient des gens biens...Elle jeta un regard vers la porte, et se décida à sortir. En arrivant dans le stationnement elle remarqua l'absence de sa voiture. Mais c'est vrai, elle était rentré à pied avec Brittany! _Géniale..._Pensa-t'elle, elle allait devoir marcher. Heureusement Quinn ne restait pas très loin...Peut-être dix minutes à pied. Elle hésita à partir sans le dire à Brittany. La jeune fille allait peut-être l'attendre le lendemain avant d'aller à l'école. La latina se résigna à ouvrire son sac, sortant un papier et un crayon. Elle lui écrivait une note. Partie chez Quinn pour la nuit, on se voit à l'école désolé. Je t'aime Santana -xxx- Attendez, elle avait marqué je t'aime? Et elle avait mie des petits coeurs? Santana Lopez était-elle en amour?

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 7 :) __**REVIEW**__ pour me dire ce que vous voulez voir pour la suite :P_


	8. Chapitre 8 L'ami de mon ami est mon ami

_''Allez vous faire foutre!'' Cria-t'elle avant de sortir, elle claqua la porte faisant sursauter ses parents. Sa mère n'avait pas le droit de la frappé. En temps normal elle aurait répéter se geste, mais là elle avait juste envie de fuir. Dommage, sa journée avait tellement été relaxante. Maintenent elle était totalement sous le stress. Elle resta dans le hall pendant quelque seconde, textant à Quinn. Parents merdique code rouge il me faut un endroit où dormir! Ça ne pris que deux minutes que son portable vibra. Les mients sont absents, mon canapé t'attend. Santana soupira, Quinn avait beaucoup de défaut, mais elle était toujours là si Santana avait besoin. La latina s'apretta à sortir de l'Appartement comme elle entendit un énorme cris. C'était Brittany pas de doute. Santana le savait. Elle sentit un énorme frisson parcourir son corps. Pourquoi autent de bruit chaque soir chez ses voisins. Et si ses parents lui infligait de mauvais traitement? Mais non, son père avait dit qu'ils étaient des gens biens...Elle jetta un regard vers la porte, et se décida à sortir. En arrivant dans le stationnement elle remarqua l'absence de sa voiture. Mais c'est vrai, elle était rentré à pied avec Brittany! Géniale...Pensa-t'elle, elle allait devoir marcher. Heureusement Quinn ne restait pas très loin...Peut-être dix minutes à pied. Elle hésita à partir sans le dire à Brittany. La jeune fille allait peut-être l'attendre le lendemain avant d'aller à l'école. La latina se résigna à ouvrire son sac, sortant un papier et un crayon. Elle lui écriva une note. Partie chez Quinn pour la nuit, on se voit à l'école désolé. Je t'aime Santana -xxx- Attendez, elle avait marqué je t'aime? Et elle avait mie des petits coeurs? Santana Lopez était-elle en amour?_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

La latina avait marché jusqu'à la demeure des Fabray. Celle-ci était tellement spacieuse. Santana se rappelait quand elles étaient petites elles et Quinn faisaient comme si elles étaient dans un château. Elle toque à la porte, entendant les pas derrières celle-ci. Elle savait que Quinn regardait dans l'oeil magique. _Quoi elle attend que je fasse une pose? _Pensa Santana avant que la porte s'ouvre.

''Tu vas bien?'' Demande la blonde en l'invitant à rentrée.

''Ouais t'inquiète pas Fabray...'' Marmonne Santana en enlevant se chaussure.''Ils sont où tes parents?'' Demande-t'elle en soupirant.

''Voyage d'affaire...Ah et ma mère à dit que tu pouvais rester autant de temps que tu veux.'' Affirma Quinn en refermant la porte derrière son amie. ''Ta petit protégé n'est pas là?'' Redemande la jeune fille avec un clin-d'oeil.

''Non...Il semble que ça bouge chez elle aussi, j'entend des cris et des coups raisonner à tout les soirs...'' Répond la latina. Un moment de silence laissa Santana de glace.

''...Tu, tu as mangé?'' Demande finalement Quinn avant de prendre place sur l'immense canapé. Santana baissa la tête ne faisant qu'un signe de tête. ''Bien alors on se commande une pizza! J'ai faim moi aussi!'' S'exclama Quinn avec le sourire.

''C'est sure béluga Fabray!'' Dit sarcastiquement Santana. La blonde ne fit que rire posant sa main sur son ventre. Il ne paraissait pas trop, elle n'était qu'à trois mois de grossesse. Ses parents n'étaient même pas au courant. La blonde commanda la pizza, pendant que Santana déambulait dans la maison.

''Tu te rappelles quand on jouait au dragon avec Puckerman? Ma mère voulait toujours que l'on sorte de la cuisine alors on c'était fait une forteresse dans le salon...'' Affirma Quinn avec un sourire nostalgique. Santana s'arrêta, regardant son amie. Au primaire elles étaient inséparable. Quinn avait le don de se mettre dans des situations pas possible et Santana l'aidait toujours à s'en sortir. Elles se faisaient des soirées pyjamas et Puck pleurait toujours car le père de Quinn ne voulait pas qu'il dorme à la maison.

''Qu'est ce qui nous ai arrivé?'' Demande la latina en prenant place sur le canapé près de son amie. La blonde expira, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

''J'imagine que l'on à vieillit, on à pris de mauvais chemins, de mauvaises décisions...''

La blonde avait raison. Elles avaient vieillie. Peut de temps après, le livreur est arrivé, Quinn avait manger la moitié de la pizza à elle seule. ''Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec tes parents?'' Demande finalement Quinn entre deux bouchées.

''Et bien...Elle à pèté un câble parce que j'ai fait l'école buissonnière avec Brittany...'' Avoua la latina.

''Ouais j'ai vue ça. Elle à un grand talent en danse, elle et Mike ferait un malheur aux sélections...Mais pourquoi elle est partie à la course, je veux dire, c'est pas comme si on avait dit quelque chose de mal?'' Demande la blonde en haussant les épaules.

''Britt, c'est une fille fragile. Si tu l'avais vue quand Karofskie lui à balancé son soda à la figure, elle ne voulait même pas que je la touche...Elle est atteinte d'ampho, ambo...Une phobie qui fait qu'elle n'aime pas trop être touchée!'' Expliqua finalement la latina.

''Aphenphosmophobie...'' La corrigea Quinn en prenant une gorgé d'eau.

''Tu connais ça?'' S'étonna Santana. Quinn avait bien de qualité mais elle détestait s'instruire.

''Ouais, bah j'ai fait une recherche la dessus en première.'' Dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.

''Alors si tu connais si bien le sujet, tu peux me dire pourquoi Mike à réussi à lui prendre la main au premier coup et pas moi?'' Quinn éclata de rire.

''C'est probablement juste parce que tu l'as fait flipper!'' S'exclama-t'elle entre deux rires. ''Sérieusement, elle était entrain de préformer. Mike ne la touchait pas, il dansait avec elle...'' Expliqua la blonde.

''C'est pas la même chose?'' Rétorqua Santana.

''Il faut croire que pour Brittany non...'' Dit la jeune fille avant de desservire la table.

''Bon, je vais aller dans la douche, tu peux faire la vaisselle, je vais sortir de couverture...Tu dormiras sur le divan.'' Affirma-t'elle. Santana se retourna avec étonnement

''Euhh quoi? Attend, on dort dans le même lit depuis que l'on a quoi trois ans et là non?'' S'exclama Santana en se levant. Quinn souria.

''Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Lopez, t'es en manque de sexe grave?'' Demande la blonde en lui tirant la langue. ''T'inquiète, le canapé en confortable, tu auras amplement le temps de te faire du bien toute seule.'' Affirma-t'elle mais avant de monter à l'étage, Santana grogna, Quinn avait raison, depuis que Puckerman essai de reconquérir Quinn, elle n'avait plus de sexe avec lui...Elle était en manque grave!

''Quinn, je, j'aimerais jsute que tu essais d'être amie toi aussi avec Brittany, c'est une chic fille...'' Avoua Santana.

''D'accord, à condition que toi tu lui avoue tes vrai sentiments'' Dit la blonde avant de monter à l'étage.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 78:) __**REVIEW**__ pour me dire ce que vous voulez voir pour la suite :P_


	9. Chapitre 9 Le petit prince

_''Bon, je vais aller dans la douche, tu peux faire la vaisselle, je vais sortir de couverture...Tu dormiras sur le divan.'' Affirma-t'elle. Santana se retourna avec étonnement_

_''Euhh quoi? Attend, on dort dans le même lit depuis que l'on a quoi trois ans et là non?'' S'exclama Santana en se levant. Quinn souria._

_''Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe Lopez, t'es en manque de sexe grave?'' Demande la blonde en lui tirant la langue. ''T'inquiète, le canapé en confortable, tu auras amplement le temps de te faire du bien toute seule.'' Affirma-t'elle mais avant de monter à l'étage, Santana grogna, Quinn avait raison, depuis que Puckerman essai de reconquérir Quinn, elle n'avait plus de sexe avec lui...Elle était en manque grave!_

_''Quinn, je, j'aimerais jsute que tu essais d'être amie toi aussi avec Brittany, c'est une chic fille...'' Avoua Santana._

_''D'accord, à condition que toi tu lui avoue tes vrai sentiments'' Dit la blonde avant de monter à l'étage._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes filles partirent pour l'école. Le traget se fit en silence. Santana savait que Quinn était du genre non sociable le matin. Elle se contenta de débarquer la fin du traget et remercier son amie.

''Tu veux que je t'attende se soir?'' Demande la blonde en rentrant dans l'établissement.

''Euhh, non...Je vais m'arranger.'' Dit la latina en passant à son tour la porte. ''C'est mercredi, mes partents ont cours de danse se soir...Je vais en profiter pour aller me chercher quelques vêtements et je vais aller chez ma grand-mère j'imagine.'' Finissa-t'elle. Les deux amies commençaient avec le glee club, mais en rentrant Santana savait que quelque chose clochait. ''C'est quoi cette ambiance de mort?'' demande-t'elle pour briser le silence. Puck s'approcha de Quinn, l'enlaçant.

''Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Chuchote-t'elle à l'oreille du jeune homme. Soudain, Finn débarqua par la porte du devant les points fermés.

''T'es qu'un salau Puckerman!'' Cria-t'il haut et fort.

''Putain ça ta pris du temps avant de comprendre!'' Comprendre? Santana elle ne comprenait rien, se contentant de rester là, regardant la scène.

''Et toi, tu m'as joué dans le dos tout ce temps!'' Cria Finn en pointant Quinn du doigt.

''Rachel, tu lui as dis!'' S'exclama la blonde en croisant les bras.

''Oui bien sure qu'elle me l'a dit! Je ne veux plus de voir et toi non plus!'' Affirma Finn avant de donner un coup de pied à la chaise à côté de Quinn. La jeune fille recula les yeux en larmes. Mrs Schuester c'était interposé entre le couple, mais n'avait dit aucun mot jusqu'à maintentent.

''Ça veut dire quoi tout ça Quinn?'' Demande-t'il en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

''Puck est le père du bébé...'' Avoua-t'elle entre deux sanglots. _Quinn lui avait caché ça pendant tout ce temps! _Pensa Santana avec rage. La blonde pris ses jambes à son coup surement par la honte. Puck n'a même pas eu le courage de la suivre.

''Tout ça c'est de ta faute Berry!'' Cria Santana. Il falait toujours que ça ce gâtte au glee club. Même mrs Schuester était découragé de la situation.

''La pratique est annulée...Allez faire autre chose, vous avez 45 minutes.'' Dit-il simplement en sortant à son tour de la classe. Il était probablement partie chercher Emma pour qu'elle ait voir Quinn. Santana soupira bruyament. Avec tout c'est évènement, elle n'avait même pas pue parler à Brittany. Brittany? Elle ne l'avait même pas vue dans les ne pouvait pas être absante, elle avait manqué sa journée de la veille avec elle. La latina sortie de la salle, allant voir le secrétaria.

''Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Santana?'' Demande la vieille dame. Celle-ci avait toujours répugné la latina.

''J'ai besoin de savoir si Brittany Pierce est en classe présentement!'' Dit-elle à bout de souffle. Avait-elle réellement couru jusqu'au secrétaria.

''J'ai bien peur de devoir de dire que non, elle est absente. Du moin, c'est ce que mon ordinateur me dit.'' Santana n'eu même pas le temps de répondre, elle sortie du lycée par la porte principale se mettant à angoisser. _Et si elle c'était fais tuer, assassiné dans une ruelle. Où qu'elle c'était fait violé dans un parc le soir d'avant. Et tout ces cris qui sortaient de son appartement! Peut-être que ces parents étaient des extraterrestre ou quelque chose du genre. _Attendez, premièrement, la latina paranoilla, mais en plus, elle s'inquiétait pour une fille qu'elle n'avait rencontré que depuis deux jours! Elle était peut-être juste malade...Où qu'elle avait refusé d'aller au lycée car ce n'était pas amusant. La latina embarqua dans sa voiture. De toute façon, elle avait un 45 minutes de libres. Elle se dirigea vers le fameu étant où elle avait passé sa journée la veille. Malheureusement, la blonde n'était pas là. Santana soupira, elle allait réellement devoir aller à l'appartement. Elle allait avoir l'air de Quoi? Une jeune fille qui frappe à la porte de ses nouveaux voisins pour leur demander où est leur fille...Il fallait croire que oui car rendue devant la porte voisine, elle n'avait plus trop le choix. Elle toqua, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Elle attendait un peu. Aucune réponse. Elle recogna, une fois, deux fois...Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Santana deva baisser les yeux pour voir qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Un petit bonhomme, à peien cinq ans qui se tennait devant elle. La latina n'aimait pas trop les enfant, elle l'est trouvait, agaçant.

''...Salut...'' Finit par dire l'enfant en baissant la tête.

''Euhh...Bonjour petit toi...Hum, tu, tu es seul à la maison?'' Demande finalement la jeuen fille. Le petit garçon fit un signe approbateur de la tête. Mais qui pouvait laisser un enfant de cet âge sans surveillance! ''Tu as quel âge?'' Continue Santana n'osant pas rentrer dans la deumeure sans son autorisation. Le petit fit un signe de quatre avec ses doigts. La latina était sidéré. ''Donc j'imagine que Brittany Pierce n'est pas là.'' Marmonne-t'elle. Le petit leva la tête.

''Non, Brittany est là!'' S'eclama-t'il comme si la latina était la jeune fille la moin intelligente au monde.

''Tu viens de me dire que tu étais seul!'' Répliqua-t'elle.

''Elle fait dodo...'' Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est que cet enfant jouait avec ses nerfs.

''Je peux rentrer?'' Demande la latina en soupirant buyament. Le petit se retournant mais avant qu'il n'eu le temps d'Avancer, Santana ajouta. ''Pas besoin de la réveiller pour ça...Je suis une amie.'' Le petit retourna la tête avec éttonement.

''Brittany a pas d'amis!'' Dit-il en croisant les bras.

''Oui, je suis Santana Lopez, je suis votre voisine d'en bas. Je vais à l'école avec ta...Euhh c'est ta soeur pas vrai?'' Demande-t'elle avec précaution. Elle n'était quand même pas pour a voir deux amies avec un enfant.

''Bien sure que c'est ma soeur!'' Dit le petit en reculant. ''Vient, elle est dans sa chambre.'' Affirma-t'il en lui prenant la main. _Ce petit était clairement pas attein d' Ampho truc! _Pensa Santana. Le jeune enfant, la reconduit au fond de l'appartement dans une petite chambre. La pièce comptait deux lits un meumble c'était tout. Les murs étaient jaune salle..._ça devait être blanc au part avant... _Pensa la latina.

''Regarde, ça c'est mon lit à moi, là c'est celui à Brittany...'' Dit-il en désigant le lit de la blonde, elle était couché en petit boule sous les couvertures. ''Tu peux rester avec elle, ou venir avec moi jouer aux dominos.'' Dit le petit en chuchotant. Santana ria.

''Je vais rester avec elle, plus tard peut-être que je viendrai de voir.'' Affirma-t'elle. ''C'est quoi ton prénom?'' Demande-t'elle, le petit soupira avant de sortir.

''Aaron!'' Cria l'enfant du salon. Santana ne pouvait pas le croire. Les parents de Brittany avait laissé la jeune fille avec un enfant de quatre ans. Et elle dormait? La latina s'avança doucement, prenant place sur le lit assise. Elle passa sa main dans les chaveux blonds de son amie. Celle-ci bougea sans toute fois ouvrir les yeux. Santana ne pouvait se retenir de pouffer de rire. Elle était si mignone. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, éttoné de voir la latina à ses côtés.

''Qu'est ce que tu fais là?'' Demande-t'elle en baillant.

''J'aimerais te poser la même question, j'était inquiète.'' Répondit la latina doucement.

''Je me sens pas bien...'' Marmonna-t'elle en enfouissant sa visage dans son oreillé.

''T'es malade et tes parents te laisse seul avec ton petit frère?'' Demande Santana en croisant les bras. Brittany se contenta de rire légerement.

''Alors tu l'as rencontré, petit monstre hein?'' Avoua-t'elle. ''Il voulait rester avec moi et j'ai dit oui. Je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour allez le porter à la garderie de toute façon.'' Continua la blonde.

''T'as besoin de quelque chose? Aspirine?'' Demande la latina en haussant les épaules. Brittany soupira.

''...Hmm non...'' Murmura-t'elle. ''Je veux simplement que tu te couches près de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endormes.'' Avoua-t'elle encore. Santana ne comprenait pas trop d'où lui venait l'intéret. Son corps se mie à chauffer en entier. Lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de la blonde contre le sient, son ventre était devenue un feu tout simplement. Elle ne voulait pas bouger. Est-ce que c'était sa fièver qui l'à faisait déliré ou Brittany voulait vraiment rester collé dans un lit avec son amie. La blonde s'approcha le visage et se colla le fron sur celui de Santana.

''Britt qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Demande-t'elle en reculant le visage.

''Je t'aime Santana, beaucuop beaucoup.'' Répond inutilement la jeune fille. Elle déposa un baiser sur le fron de la latina, celle-ci aurait crue mourir tellement elle avait chaud. Puis leur parade d'amour ce fit vite interompre.

''Beurk vous êtes vraiments...Beurk!'' S'exclamma un petit garçons prénomé Aaron. Brittany éclatta de rire.

''Allez, rentre, j'ai quelqun à te présenter.'' Dit la blonde à son petit frère.

''Je sais qui elle est, c'est Santana, la fille des Lopez...Elle habite en bas de chez nous.'' Dit le petit en haussant les épaules.

''Bon alors petit malin, prend-toi un livre et lis quelque chose.'' Demanda Brittany en souriant. Le petit souriait aussi, il courru à son lit et leva l'oreiller, dévoilant quatre livre. Il en choisi un, le remettant à Santana.

''C'est à ton tour de lire!'' Dit-il à la latina. _Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir la faire lire dans cette famille! _Se demanda-t'elle.

''Non Aaron, Santana n'à pas envis et puis je veux que se soit toi qui lit!'' S'exclama Brittany. L'enfant repris le livre et soupira. ''S'il te plait mon petit prince!'' Ahh c'était donc ça! Le petit prince que Brittany aimait temps, c'était son petit frère...

''Dans une rue tranquille de Londres, chez les Darling, les parents de Wendy, Jean et Michel se préparent pour sortir dîner...'' Le petit de quatre ans savait lire! Et parfaitement en plus. Santana était pratiquement sure qu'il était même meilleur qu'elle. Elle regarda Brittany avec éttonement.

''Il est impressionnant hein? Tout ce que je ne peux pas faire, il le fait...'' Avoua-t'elle dans une souffle. Le petit continuait à lire comme si s'était normal qu'un enfant de cet âge ait une si belle élocution. Brittany et Aaron était de loin des personnes spéciales.

* * *

_Voilà le chapitre 9 ^^ J'espère que vous aimez toujours la fic ^^ _


	10. Chapitre 10 Comme des dominos

_''Dans une rue tranquille de Londres, chez les Darling, les parents de Wendy, Jean et Michel se préparent pour sortir dîner...'' Le petit de quatre ans savait lire! Et parfaitement en plus. Santana était pratiquement sure qu'il était même meilleur qu'elle. Elle regarda Brittany avec éttonement._

_''Il est impressionnant hein? Tout ce que je ne peux pas faire, il le fait...'' Avoua-t'elle dans une souffle. Le petit continuait à lire comme si s'était normal qu'un enfant de cet âge ait une si belle élocution. Brittany et Aaron était de loin des personnes spéciales._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Le petit garçon avait finit la lecture du fameux livre de peter pan. Brittany c'était endormie à la mie chemin.

''On peut jouer aux dominos maintenant?'' Demanda Aaron en chuchotant. Santana soupira, jetant un regard à la blonde endormie dans ses bras.

''D'accord...'' Dit Santana. Elle savait que si non, le jeune garçon finirait par aller réveiller sa soeur par ôtent d'ennuie. La latina se dégagea lentement du lit, déposant la tête de la jeune fille sur son oreiller. Dans le passage elle demanda. ''Pourquoi jouer aux dominos, tu dois bien avoir une télévision où une console de jeu?'' Le petit pris le bras de Santana la traînant dans le salon. à l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de télé, le seul meuble était un petit canapé deux places. Santana eu un pincement au coeur. Les Pierce étaient pauvre, c'était évident. Dans leur cuisine, il n'y avait qu'un petit frigidaire, un comptoir et un petit poêle. Même pas de table. Le petit Aaron invita Santana à s'asseoir sur la moquette au sol. Il sortit de sous le canapé, une petit boite.

''Je joue aux dominos six fois par jour...Sauf quand je vais à la garderie.'' Affirma l'enfant en vidant la boite au sol.

''Parce que tu ne vas pas toujours à la garderie?'' Demande Santana. Le petit baissa la tête.

''Non...Parfois je reste avec Brittany.'' Avoue-t'il.

''Et t'es parents ils font quoi?'' Continue la latina voulant en savoir plus sur les Pierce.

''Maman travail dans une épicerie...Papa lui il est avocat.'' Dit l'Enfant en plaçant les dominos à sa guise. ''Avant on restait dans une grande maison. Elle était immense, comme un château!'' S'exclama-t'il.

''Ouais je connais ça...'' Avoua la latina repensant à elle et Quinn.

'maintenant on à déménager ici...C'est parce que Papa à laissé maman pour une autre fille, elle s'appelle Érika et maman l'aime pas trop...'' Continue le petit en soupirant. ''Maman à beaucoup de mal à me payer des choses parce que les cours spéciales et les médicaments pour Brittany coûte cher...'' Santana aurait crue arrêté de respirer. En résumer, leur père avait loger sa femme et ses enfants dans un appartement miteux pour ensuite partir avec une autre femme. C'était claire qu'avec le faible revenue de ma dame Pierce et les coûts associé à l'handicap de Brittany, elle ne subvenait pas très bien au besoin de sa famille.

''...Et est ce que tu sais pourquoi ta soeur à besoin de tout ses traitements?'' Demande par précaution Santana. Le petit releva la tête, son visage était sérieux. Il ne laissait passer aucune émotion tout à coup, comme Brittany.

''Ma soeur elle à une maladie dans sa tête. Comme Alice dans le pays des merveilles...Elle est dans son monde, le même que Le Petit Prince...'' Expliqua l'enfant en pointant sa propre tête comme pour soutenir ses arguments. Santana était triste, triste de la situation.

''Aaron, peux-tu me dire pourquoi il y à beaucoup de cris le soir ici?'' Demande la jeune fille en prenant à son tour des dominos. Le petit fit tomber la ranger qu'il venait de faire.

''Maman et Brittany se chicane souvent...'' Commença-t'il. ''Brittany elle cri et frappe fort fort fort! Alors maman elle s'enferme dans sa chambre et elle pleur.'' Santana sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux.

''Pourquoi elles se chicanent?'' Aaron croisa les bras, regardant la jeune fille devant lui.

''Parce que Brittany fait des crises parce qu'elle ne veut pas aller dans sa nouvelle école...Elle ne veut plus prendre ses médicaments et elle ne veut plus suivre des cours spéciales.'' Dit-il finalement avant de se lever. ''Toi tu l'aimes bien ma soeur hein?'' Santana ne fit qu'un signe de tête. ''C'est la première fois que je la vois sourire depuis longtemps...Je veux que tu restes avec elle pour toujours!'' S'exclama-t'il avant de lui prendre la main. Santana devait avouer que cet enfant était merveilleux rien avoir avec les enfants pleurnicheurs et braillards. ''Une fois, Brittany était très en colère contre papa...Elle à même été malade à cause de lui.'' Dit l'enfant comme si tout ce qu'il racontait était normale. Sa soeur se rendait malade à cause de la séparation de ses parents. Et lui il s'occupait de lui même comme une grande personne. Santana soupira.

''Tu sais ce que l'on va faire?'' Demande-t'elle en se levant. ''Tu vas venir avec moi, mes parents travaillent. Il me reste pleins de jouets de l'époque où j'étais petite, ça te dit d'y jeter un oeil?'' Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina, un immense sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres. Santana passa sa mains dans ses minces cheveux roux. L'entraînant dans son appartement en bas.

Brittany se réveilla, entendant des voix dans le salon. Elle soupira, se résignant à se lever. Elle fut surprise de voir son petit frère jouer avec Santana qui était toujours là. Il ne jouait pas aux dominos, mais avec un petit chien robot.

''Bonjour belle au bois dormant!'' S'exclama Santana en se levant.

''Tu n'es pas retourné à l'école?'' Demande Brittany en se frottant les yeux.

''Non, j'ai décidé de rester avec Aaron, c'est mon nouvel ami.'' Affirma la latina.

''Regarde Brittany, Santana m'a apporté pleins de jouets.'' La blonde regarda au sol. Il y avait des crayons, des petites voitures, des jeux de société et plein de peluche partout.

''Pourquoi tu as fais ça?'' S'étonna-t'elle en se retournant vers la latina. Celle-ci soupira.

''Ton frère m'a expliqué votre situation...Je me suis dit qu'il aurait peut-être besoin d'un petit remontant...'' Avoua simplement Santana en enlaçant Brittany. De grosse larmes se misent à couler sur ses joues.

''Brittany pourquoi tu pleurs?'' Demande le petit en lâchant le jouet qu'il avait dans les mains. Santana se recula, ayant la même question en tête.

''Brittany pleure car elle est très contente...'' Répond-t'elle dans un souffle. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait de joie. Elle avait souvent vue ça dans les films, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vécue. ''Merci.'' Chuchote-t'elle dans l'oreille de Santana.

Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement. Santana était retourné se chercher des vêtements chez elle. Elle à due expliquer à Brittany pourquoi elle avait dormis chez Quinn. Ce qui avait choqué la bonde.

''Tu reste dormir ici cette nuit!'' Affirma soudainement Brittany.

''Britt, c'est complètement inutile, un appartement en haut du mien!'' S'exclama Santana assise sur le canapé.

''Et alors, c'est mieux que rien Et puis ma mère serait bien heureuse de t'Acceuillir...'' Dit la blonde en haussant les épaules Santana Lopez allait-elle réellement devoir vivre dans une famille qui avait déjà des problèmes?

* * *

_Chapitre 10 terminé, un chapitre pour les sentimentaux je dois l'Avouer! REVIEW merci de me lire ^^_


	11. Chapitre 11 Vampire et humaine

_Le reste de la journée se déroula calmement. Santana était retourné se chercher des vêtements chez elle. Elle à due expliquer à Brittany pourquoi elle avait dormis chez Quinn. Ce qui avait choqué la bonde._

''_Tu reste dormir ici cette nuit!'' Affirma soudainement Brittany._

''_Britt, c'est complètement inutile, un appartement en haut du mien!'' S'exclama Santana assise sur le canapé. _

''_Et alors, c'est mieux que rien Et puis ma mère serait bien heureuse de t'Acceuillir...'' Dit la blonde en haussant les épaules Santana Lopez allait-elle réellement devoir vivre dans une famille qui avait déjà des problèmes?_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

La mère de Brittany était arrivé vers quatre heures. Le petit Aaron lui sauta dans les bras.

''Maman regarde tout les jouets que Santana m'a donné!'' S'exclama le petit en désignant les jouets éparpillé sur le plancher. La femme resta de marbre, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation.

''Euhh maman?'' S'avança Brittany en baissant la tête. ''Je te présente Santana...Elle est la fille des Lopez.'' La femme se retourna son garçon toujours des les bras. C'était une femme jeune, elle devait avoir dans la fin trentaine.

''Oui, je sais qui elle est...'' Avoua-t'elle. ''Enchanté.'' Elle tend la main à la jeune latina.

''Santana va rester avec nous du moins minimale-ment pour la fin de a semaine.'' Affirma la blonde en haussant les épaules. Le visage de la femme se déforma légèrement. Elle fit signe à Brittany de la suivre dans la salle de bain. Santana soupira, elle était vraiment mal à l'aise. Les deux filles revenaient quelques minutes après. Brittany enlaça Santana avec un sourir. ''Tu peux rester avec nous!'' Cria-t'elle de joie. C'était la première fois qu'une amie allait rester à souper chez elle.

''Merci madame...'' Murmura Santana dans les bras de la blonde.

''Tu peux m'appeler Émilie.'' Dit la femme en question. ''Moi et Brittany nous avons quelques conditions...'' Affirma-t'elle. Santana hocha la tête. ''Brittany m'a dit que tu étais consciente de notre situation...Hum, j'aimerais que tu l'aides dans les cours, pour les devoirs et les travaux. Je vais parler à vos professeur, vous serez dans la même classe. J'aimerais aussi que tu reconduises Aaron à la garderie le matin. Et plus d'école buissonnière!'' Brittany éclatta de rire, la latina refit une signe de tête approbateur. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde et puis, elle aimait bien être avec la blonde à l'école alors il n'y avait aucun problème. Santana texta Quinn pour la bonne nouvelle...Quinn! Elle l'avait totalement oublié! La jeune fille devait être chez Puck à présent...Émilie partie dans la cuisine, cherchant de quoi faire le souper.

''Maman, j'ai regardé dans le réfrigérateur...Il est vide...'' Affirma Aaron en prenant une peluche dans ses bras.

''Vient avec moi Petit Prince, on va aller au super marché. Brittany tout va bien aller?'' Demande Émilie en prenant son manteau.

''Oui maman, je vais mieux merci.'' La rassura Brittany, elle se tourna vers Santana. ''San, ça te dit de regarder un film se soir?'' Demande la blonde, sa mère poussa un petit bruit, presque comme un petit cris. Brittany ne voulait jamais sortir avec quelqu'un, même pas pour un cinéma.

''Ouais d'accord, à condition que Quinn vienne avec nous...Je t'expliquerai plus tard...'' Brittany haussa les épaules.

Après le souper, les deux jeunes filles étaient allé chercher la blonde chez Puck.

''Tu aurais pu me dire qu'elle venait!'' S'exclama-t'elle en regardant Brittany.

''C'était son idée Fabray tu pensais à quoi?'' Dit la latina sarcastiquement. Quinn soupira, se tournant vers la blonde une fois de plus.

''On va recommencer à zéro d'accord?'' Demande-t'elle dans un souffle. ''Moi c'est Quinn Fabray enchanté.'' Elle lui tendit la main. Brittany la regarda, elle s'enfonça dans son siège. ''Ahh c'est vrai...'' Murmura la blonde en regardant Santana du coin de l'oeil. ''Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, j'ai l'air méchante mais je ne le suis pas vraiment.'' Avoua Quinn avant de pousser un rire nerveux.

''Brittany Pierce.'' Dit la jeune fille en question. Quinn retira sa main.

''Tu danses très bien Brittany!'' S'exclama-t'elle se remémorant le cours de l'autre fois. Brittany se contenta de rire.

''..Merci Quinn.'' Dit-elle. Santana se gara dans l'air de stationnement.

''Bon alors on va voir quoi?'' Demande la latina en arrêtant de moteur.

''Bah, il y a toujours ce film de vampire...'' Dit Quinn en regardant l'affiche du cinéma.

''Non, mauvaise idée! Brittany?'' La blonde haussa les épaules.

''C'est la première fois que je vais dans un cinéma...'' Dit-elle, les deux jeunes filles se retourna.

''Quoi? Première fois! On espère que se ne sera pas la dernière ma fille!'' S'exclama Quinn. Les trois sortirent de la voiture. ''S'il te plait San, le film de vampire!'' La latina soupira.

''Ok... De toute façon c'est toi qui paye.'' Le visage de Quinn afficha un sourire triomphant, mais se perdit vite lorsqu'elle vit la file d'attente pour les billets.

''Bon, Brittany tu passes entre moi et Quinn...'' La blonde fit un signe de non de la tête. ''T'inquiète pas, personnes ne va te faire du mal, ils attendent juste leur billets après on va s'asseoir.'' Dit Santana en empoignat son amie par le bras. Le visage de Brittany grimaça mais elle avança tout de même.

''C'est quoi le film?'' Demande-t'elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

''C'est l'histoire d'un vampire qui tombe en amour avec un humaine mais l'humaine est amis avec les loups-garous.'' Santana éclata de rire voyant le visage que Quinn faisait en racontant l'histoire.

''Tu respire toujours Fabray? C'est une histoire de merde et puis on connaît déjà toutes la fin...'' Quinn se boucha les oreilles.

''Je veux pas le savoir!'' Cria-t'elle en fermant les yeux.

''Moi j'aime pas les vampires...'' Murmura Brittany en baissant la tête. Santana lui remonta le menton.

''T'inquiète pas, si tu as peur, tu me prendras la main.''

* * *

_Chapitre 11 terminé, __**REVIEW**__ merci de me lire ^^_


	12. Chapitre 12 Dansons sous la pluit

''_C'est quoi le film?'' Demande-t'elle pour détendre l'atmosphère._

''_C'est l'histoire d'un vampire qui tombe en amour avec un humaine mais l'humaine est amis avec les loups-garous.'' Santana éclata de rire voyant le visage que Quinn faisait en racontant l'histoire._

''_Tu respire toujours Fabray? C'est une histoire de merde et puis on connaît déjà toutes la fin...'' Quinn se boucha les oreilles._

''_Je veux pas le savoir!'' Cria-t'elle en fermant les yeux._

''_Moi j'aime pas les vampires...'' Murmura Brittany en baissant la tête. Santana lui remonta le menton._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Le film n'avait rien d'épeurant, au contraire, il était de bas budget selon Santana. Même Quinn avait été dessus.

''Je te jure San, les livres étaient très bons!'' S'Exclama la blonde en faisant la moue.

''Bon mon cul, j'a due m'endormire trois fois et c'était avant qu'il commence!'' S'exclama la latina. Brittany restait derrière elles silencieuse. ''Je m'excuse sincèrement Britt c'était vraiment nul comme première fois au cinéma. Un chance que c'est Quinn qui à payer parce que j'aurais demandé à être remboursé!'' S'exclama Santana. Lorsque-qu'elles arriva dans l'appartement, il n'y avait pas un bruit.

''J'imagine que maman et Aaron son couché...'' Chuchote Brittany en refermant la porte derrière elle. ''Tu veux aller dormir ou...'' Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, baissant les yeux vers Santana.

''Que dis-tu d'aller à l'étant?'' Demande la latina, la proposition surprenait Brittany.

''Euhh ouais d'accord.'' Marmonna-t'elle en rouvrant la porte.

''Mais cette fois pas de baignade, si non tu vas juste encore plus attraper la crève!'' Dit Santana, Brittany se contenta de rire. Dehors, il faisait noir, les deux jeunes filles marchaient en se dirigeant grâce aux lampadaire de la rue. Soudain, Brittany entrelaçait ses doigts dan ceux de Santana. ''Euhh tu fais quoi?'' Demande la latina en regardant la blonde.

''...Rien...'' Murmura Brittany en baissant la tête. Santana s'arrêta sur le champs, empoigna la blonde pas les épaules.

''Dit moi ce qui ce passe, tu n'as pratiquement pas dit un mot du film!'' Affirma la latina en fonçant son amie à la regarder dans les yeux.

''Quinn m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler au cinéma.'' Répond simplement Brittany.

''En s'en fiche de Quinn, qu'est ce que tu as?'' Demande toujours la latina dans un souffle. Brittany détourna le regard.

''Rien.'' Répond-elle encore une fois. Santana lu remontant le menton.

''Britt arrête, tu ne peux pas me mentir!'' S'exclama-t'elle.

''Je, je crois que...'' Commença la blonde, mais elle s'arrêta, regardant les yeux de la jeune fille devant elle. Un chaleur envahit encours le corps de Santana. _Putain _Se dit-elle, elle était entrain de se perdre dans les yeux bleus azur de Brittany ''Santana, je crois que je t'aime...Comme le vampire qui aime la fille dans le film...'' Murmura soudainement la blonde à son oreille. Santana soupira, elle aussi elle aimait Brittany, comme elle n'avait jamais aimé...Mais c'était une fille, et Santana était tout sauf lesbienne.

''Moi aussi Britt je t,aime beaucoup, autant que toi même. Mais c'est pas comme dans le film, on s'aime juste en amie.'' Répliqua la latina, elle pue voir des larmes couler sur les joues de la blondes.

''Non, tu comprends pas, je t'aime en amour, comme le petit prince aime sa fleur.'' Chuchote-t'elle en se collant un peut plus à la latina qui refusa.

''Non Brittany, c'Est toi qui comprend pas, on est pas lesbienne, on ne peut pas s'aimer de cette façon!'' Santana hausse de plus en plus le ton.

''Et si on l'était sa te poserait un problème?'' Demande Brittany en raclant à son tour.

''Oui!'' Avoua la latina. ''J'ai une réputation, qu'est ce que tu penses que les autres vont penser de moi si je sort avec toi?'' C'était des paroles de trop, Santana s'en rendit compte bien vite. Brittany s'effondra au beau milieu de la re, le corps secouer de sanglot.

''Alors...Tu, tu as honte de moi...'' Gémit-elle tremblante. Santana s'en voulait, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire...Mais l'allusion était tout de même là.

''Britt arrête de pleurer, lève-toi...Tu n'as rien compris!'' Avoua Santana, mais la blonde ne broncha pas.

''Je sais, Brittany ne comprend jamais rien! Je suis qu'une merde!'' Cria-elle entre deux sanglot. Santana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

''Ne dit pas ça! Et où as-tu appris se mot de toute façon?'' La blonde releva la tête.

''Mon père...Et si c'est comme ça, je vais vraiment agir en merde! Je vais même pratiquer l'adultère!'' Cria-elle encore. Santana lui mie la main devant le bouche.

''Arrête, ne cris pas ça dans la rue.'' Lui dit-elle doucement, mais Brittany se leva.

''Toi Santana tu as tellement peur de ce que les gens penses de toi!'' Continua-t'elle. ''Santana est une lesbienne!'' Cria toujours la blonde au beau milieu de la rue. Santana ne savait plus quoi faire, elle empoigna la jeune fille part le bras. Elle devait se calmer, se contenir pour ne pas exploser devant la jeune fille, pour ne pas la frapper ou lui faire mal, mais elle était vraiment choqué.

''Laisse tomber on rentre!'' Brittany se re-laissa tomber par terre, Santana avait peine à la retenir.

''Non je veux pas!'' Dit Brittany en croisant les bras comme une enfant.

''Britt boude moi tant que tu veux. C'est mal ce que tu fais!'' Dit Santana en la lâchant. ''Arrête d'agir en enfant et soit un grande fille! Je sais que tu en es capable...Je l'ai vue!'' Avoua la latina à bout de souffle. Brittany ne fit qu'un signe de tête avant de mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles. Santana criait trop fort. ''Debout! On rentre!'' Continua son amie essayant de la lever. Brittany se laissait raide, elle ne voulait pas bouger. Soudain, pour ne pas aider la situation, des gouttes se misent à tomber du ciel avant de rapidement se retrouver en averse. ''Ahh bah oui merci!'' Cria Santana en levant la tête ne s'adressant à personne en particulier. ''Brittany allez!'' La blonde ne voulait rien savoir.

''Vas-t'en et laisse moi ici! Tu ne veux pas de moi de toute façon!'' Dit-elle simplement toujours les mains portées à ses oreilles. Santana soupira, finissant par s'accroupir près de son amie.

''Non, je ne vais nul part sans toi, il pleut nous sommes trempé, on continuera la discussion à l'abris je m'en fiche je veux juste que tu te lèves.'' Demande Santana beaucoup plus calmement. Elle compris ce que le petit Aaron disait lorsque qu'il parlait de sa soeur qui faisait des crises. Elle son bras protecteur autour de Brittany. ''Je veux que tu te calmes. Je vais arrêter de crier contre toi d'accord? Je suis désolé.'' Brittany déposa ses mains sur ses cuisses baissant la tête. ''Britt viens, on va allé dans le hall de l'appartement, on pourra parler doucement...'' Mais la jeune fille secoua la tête. Santana ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était en manque de ressources. Elle savait que crier n'arrangeait pas les choses avec la blonde, parler non plus. Soudain, une ampoule se dressa presque au dessus de sa tête. Elle ouvre son sac et pris le livre du petit prince que Brittany lui avait remis. Elle l'ouvre à la page de la fin.

''Qu'est ce que tu fais?'' Demande la blonde en relevant la tête. Santana se racla la gorge.

''L'homme s'assis car il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Le petit prince dit:

-Voilà, c'est tout...Il hésita encore un peu, puis il se leva. Il fit un pas. Moi je ne pouvais pas bouger.'' Santana arrêta de lire. Regardant l'image. On y voyait un enfant assis sur un étoile. Elle n'avait jamais lue se livre, seulement quelques paragraphe, elle pouvait tout de même en conclure, que la fin n'avait pas l'air bien joyeuse. Elle soupira, cherchant la phrase où elle était rendue. ''Il 'y eu rien qu'un éclair jaune près de sa cheville. Il demeura immobile.'' Santana leva les yeux du roman, elle frissonna. Elle ne savait pas si c'était les paroles qu'elle venait de lire où la pluie qui coulait dans son dos.

''Allez va-s'y!'' S'exclama Brittany, lis la fin au complet!'' Exigea-t'Elle.

''Il ne cria pas. Il tomba doucement comme tombe un arbre. Ça ne fit même pas de bruit, à cause du sable.'' La latina ferma le livre. _Il meure frappé par la foudre. _Se résuma-t'elle dans sa tête. Elle se pencha vers Brittany, et après un long moment de silence, elle soupira. ''Brittany...Tu m'avais dit que le Petit Prince avait une belle fin.'' La blonde leva la tête.

''Je t'avais dis ça, je t'avais dis que je croyais que si tu lisais le roman, l'histoire allait changer...Mais non...C'est toujours la même. Il revient sur sa planète.'' Santana se redressa un peut troublé.

''Mais non Britt, le petit prince ne revient pas sur sa planète, il est mort...'' La blonde se leva, outré de se que son amie venait de dire.

''Arrête Santana, ne dit pas ça! Mon petit prince ne va pas mourir, il va retrouver sa planète d'origine, il va retrouver sa fleur...Quand le moment sera venue.'' Elle croisa les bras. C'est vrai que l'on peut interpréter ce livre de plusieurs façon...Santana se leva à son tour.

''Alors...Ton petit prince à toi, c'est Aaron pas vrai?'' Demande finalement la latina en enlaçant la jeune fille.

''...Oui...Et moi je suis sa fleur. Un jour je vais monter dans le ciel, je vais aller en haut des étoiles et je vais pousser sur un autre planète...Au moment venue, mon petit prince va venir me rejoindre.'' Santana senti les larmes monter dans ses yeux. C'était un belle métaphore, un belle façon d'expliquer la mort à un enfant. Mais Brittany n'était pas une enfant...Elle était autiste et elle voyait les choses comme une enfant. C'est à cet instant que Santana se rendis compte qu'elle était une vrai merveille. Elle allait toujours voir la vie comme elle est, vrai et belle. Brittany ne voyait pas ce que les gens de sont âge voyaient car elle ne c'était pas laisser influencé par la société. Elle était comme immuniser contre les adultes. Santana enviait la blonde. ''Je t'aime petite fleur...'' Lui chuchota-t'elle à l'oreille. La jeune fille releva la tête.

''Tu veux danser sous la pluie avec moi?'' Demande-t'elle innocente. Santana éclata de rire.

''Pourquoi pas?'' Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce qui étaient bien avec Brittany, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune rancune envers le monde. Chaque dispute terminé était du passé.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre et que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop démoralisant. Bien sure ceux qui connaissent le petit prince doivent avoir compris plus de choses, pour les autres je m'en excuses...__**REVIEW**__ pour me dire ce que vous voulez pour la suite, dépêchez-vous car la fon approche à grand pas! ^^_


	13. Chapitre 13 Un baiser d'une fleur

_''Tu veux danser sous la pluit avec moi?'' Demande-t'elle inocente. Santana éclatta de rire._

_''Pourquoi pas?'' Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce qui étaient bien avec Brittany, c'est qu'elle n'avait aucune rencune envers le monde. Chaque dispute terminé était du passé._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Elles avaient dansé, en plein milieu de la rue sans se soucier de ce qu'elles avaient l'air. C'était la première fois que Santana oubliait tout. Plus de problèmes, c'était juste elle et Brittany. La blonde était dans son élément, elle dansait bien. Santana s'arrêta, la regardant. Elle était hypnotisé par son corps. Elle se mordit la lèvre, regardant les gouttes de pluie atterrir sur sa peau. Elle sortie vite de sa transe lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune fille frissonner.

''Britt, on devrait renter...'' La jeune fille se retourna, s'approchant.

''Pourquoi?'' Demande-t'elle en haussant les épaules.

''On est toutes mouillé, il fait froid et tu vas simplement être plus malade que tu l'étais déjà. Avoua Santana en s'approchant de Brittany. La jeune fille souri.

''Mais je me sens bien et puis je m'amuse.!'' S'exclama-t'elle. Santana posa sa main sur la joue de son amie, celle-ci sursauta un peut, s'approchant à son tour.

''On doit vraiment y aller Britt.'' Lui chuchota la latina à l'oreille. Brittany s'avança et sans prévenir, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Santana se laissa consumer par le baiser. Elle ne recula pas, se laissant faire. Ses lèvres étaient froides, presque bleus. Elle se colla plus sur la blonde, voulant la réchauffer.

''C'est la première fois que je fais ça...'' Murmura Santana en l'embrassant dans le cou.

''Quoi?'' Demande la latina en relevant la tête.

''Embrasser quelqu'un...'' Avoua-t'elle en prenant sa main. Santana éclata de rire, ne sachant pas si c'était à cause de son affirmation ou à cause de la fatigue.

''Moi aussi c'était ma première fois...Que j'embrassais une fille on sentant. '' La latina fit un clin-d'oeil à la blonde. ''Bon on rentre, tu es geler et tu as de la fièvre...'' Répéta Santana en la tirant sur le trottoir. Britany éclata de rire à n'en plus finir.

''J'ai pas de la fièvre, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai chaud.'' S'exclama-t'elle en suivant la jeune fille. Santana sentait le rouge monter à ses joues. _Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se censurer parfois? _Pensa-t'elle. Elle entraîna la blonde jusqu'à l'appartement, fermant la porte derrière elle. ''On va se changer et on a dormir...'' Marmonna Brittany en cherchant quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos.

''Où est Aaron?'' Demande Santana voyant avec la claireté de la lumière que Brittany avait ouvert que le petit n'était pas dans son lit.

''Ahh, il doit être couché avec maman...'' Affirma simplement Brittany en enlevant son pantalon. Santana sursauta.

''Britt tu pourrais au moins me prévenir quand tu de déshabille!'' Chuchote la latina dans un soupir avant de se retourner.

''Pourquoi? T'aime pas voir mon corps?'' Demande à haute voix Brittany.

''C'est pas ça, c'est juste que ahh laisse tomber!'' S'Exclama la latina en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Elle pris son sac et se changea à son tour. La nuit les avaient rapidement rattaper. C'est en se réveillant par dessus Brittany que Santana se posa des questions. Elle l'avait embrassé la veille. Du moin, Brittany l'avait embrassé. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi elle même. Et c'était ça son problème. Elle avait aimé l'embrasser. Elle avait aimé le contact de sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle aimait se réveiller et pouvoir voir son visage le matin endormis. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde, collant son fron sur le sien. ''Je t'aime Brittany Pierce.'' Chuchote-t'elle sachant très bien quelle ne l'entendait pas. Et puis à mort ce que les gens pensaient, elle voulait être heureuse pour un fois. Descendant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Dans un sursaut Brittany se réveilla,inspirant bruyamment. ''Chut...Calme-toi, c'est juste moi...'' La blonde soupira, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de la latina.

''C'est le matin?'' Demande-t'elle toute endormie, Santana soupira.

''J'ai bien peur d'avoir à te dire oui.'' Puis Santana poussa soudainement un cris de terreur. ''C'est quoi ça!'' Brittany se contenta de lever la tête et de rire.

''Une petite créature aux cheveux roux.'' Dit la jeune fille en lui tirant la langue.

''Serait-ce un petit prince?'' Demande Santana avec un clin-d'oeil. Le petit garçon avait sauté dans le dos de Santana s'agrippant à son coup. ''Allez petit singe, il faut qu'on s'habille.'' Soupira la latina en se levant. Aaron fit un visage de surprise étant levé dans les airs avec Santana.

''Woah!'' Brittany regarda la scène, le sourire aux lèvres. ''Maman est partit au travail, je trouve plus mon chandail bleu.'' Dit le petit garçon en retrouvant pied à terre.

''Vient, on va le trouver et laisser ta soeur se réveiller!'' S'exclama Santana. Elle était joyeuse, épanouis, rien ne la dérengait aujourd'hui. Brittany se leva doucement, prenant son temps. Elle s'habilla d'un jeans et d'un chandail lousse avant de rejoindre Santana et Aaron qui étaient dans le salon.

''Regarde Brittany, j'ai trouvé mon chandail bleu!'' S'Exclama le petit avant de sortir son sac remplis de jouet. Santana enlaça la blonde, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

''Bien dormis?'' Demanda-t'elle, la jeune fille ne fit que soupirer. ''Tu te sens mieux au moins?'' Continue-t'elle attendant une vrai réponse.

''J'imagine que notre aventure d'hier sous la pluie n'a pas vraiment aidé mon état.'' Avoua la blonde en s'approchant de son petit frère.

''On peut rester`ici si tu ne te sens pas bien...'' Fit remarquer Santana toujours dans le cadrage. Brittany secoua la tête.

''Non, j'ai assez manqué d'école. Et puis, tu vas m'aider en math et en espagnols.'' Santana haussa les épaules.

''Alors on mange quoi pour le déjeuner?'' Aaron ce tourna, les yeux ronds. Brittany se leva.

''Euhh...On déjeune très rarement hum...'' Santana voyait bien le malaise dans ses yeux.

''Le garde manger est vide de toute façon...'' Ajouta le petit prince en se levant à son tour. Il prit la main de sa grande soeur. ''Brittany, ce soir quand vous allez venir me chercher...On pourra aller voir les canards?'' Demande-il en lui faisant ses plus beaux yeux. Santana éclata de rire. Ils étaient pareille comme ceux de Brittany. La blonde ne fit pourtant qu'un signe de tête, elle avait clairement autre chose en tête.

''Écoute San...On a qu'à arrêter quelque part et manger en route.'' Affirma la blonde après sa minute de réflexion.

''Pas de problèmes, c'est moi qui paye! J'allais te le proposer de toute façon.'' Dit la latina en prenant son sac à dos. ''Il faudrait partir maintenant par contre...'' Les deux Pierce s'exécutaient. Brittany mie le manteau à Aaron, regardant la fermeture éclair.

''Pourquoi on ne prendrait pas celui avec des boutons...Je le trouve plus jolie de toute façon...'' Dit subtilement la blonde ne voulant pas trop se casser la tête, mais l'enfant refusa.

''Non! Je veux celui-là!'' Santana soupira, se penchant. Elle ferma la fermeture éclair de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec Brittany.

''Problème réglé!'' Dit-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte. ''Un jour je te montrerai comment on fait!'' S'exclama-t'elle à Brittany avec un sourire. Ils allaient manger, ensuite elles alla porter Aaron à la garderie du coin pour finalement pouvoir arriver à l'école. Le début de la journée avait commencé en force avec un examen surprise. Etonnamment, c'était en histoire et Brittany s'en était très bien sortie toute seule. Même la professeur l'avait félicité. Pour ce qui était du cours d'espagnol. Santana s'était mie en équipe avec Britatny et Quinn, elles avaient terminé les premières. Leur du dîné était arrivé, mais c'était la réunion du glee club.

''Je, je vais allé manger avec Quinn...'' L'interpelée se retourna.

''Ahh non désolé Brittany, cette réusion me concerne aussi. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous!'' Dit simplement Quinn en haussant les épaules.

''Il n'y aura pas de musique, on ne fera que parler.'' La rassura automatiquement Santana. Les trois jeunes filles allairent à la réunion comme si rien était.

''Euhh cette réunion ne concerne que les membre du groupe Santana!'' Lui fit remarquer Rachel.

''Et bah t'es vidée du groupe. Tien Rachel tu es toujours là!'' La blague de Santana fit rire tout le monde, excepter Rachel qui soupira.

''Bon alors on sait qu'à cause d'un léger problème de grossesse, nous avons perdu un membre...'' Commença la brune en désigant Quinn du regard.

''C'est pas la grossesse le problème! Le problème c'est que tu es allé tout balançer!'' Rétorqua Mercedes en croisant les bras.

''Non!'' Intervient Quinn. ''C'est ma faute, Rachel n'a s'eu faire que ce que moi je redoutais! Ne la blâmez pas!'' Avoua la jeune fille.

''Tout ça pour dire qu'il nous manque un membre et...'' Rachel n'eu pas le temps de finir que Mike se leva.

''Pourquoi pas Brittany? Elle sait danser! On ferait un beau duo de danse et BAM! C'est dans la poche!'' S'Exclamma le jeune asiatique. Tina soupira, le forçant à s'asseoir.

''Euhh et bien je me disais plutôt que l'on devrait passer des auditions..'' Avoua Rachel en baissant la tête.

''De toute façon, Brittany ne peut pas faire le glee club.'' Répliqua Santana dans un souffle.

''Pourquoi pas?'' Demande Puck en haussant les épaules.

''Parce que la musique est trop fort pour elle...'' Expliqua la latina en désignant la jeune fille du doigt.

''Bah elle n'a qu'à s'habituer!'' Puck n'avait pas tord. Santana l'avait bien forcé à se laisser touché dans les toilettes pour nettoyer le soda et ensuite, elle avait entièrement confiance. La jeune fille blonde se retourna vers la latina. Elle pouvait déceler un minimum de crainte au fond de ses yeux bleus. ''Alors?'' Demanda le jeune homme avec une crête. Santana n'eu pas le temps de donner la réponse.

''Si j'essaie, est-ce que vous allez être gentils avec moi?'' Demande Brittany en baissant la tête. Rachel s'approcha doucement, elle n'était pas sure si l'idée était bonne mais...Elle devait avouer que Brittany avait du talent. La diva se pencha vers la blonde. Santana lui fit signe de s`'arrêter à proximité comme Rachel arriva pour mettre sa main sur sa cuisse. La brune recula un peu, cherchant Brittany du regard.

''Nous, nous allons t'accepter oui...Mais tu dois nous promettre de faire une grands efforts Brittany...'' La jeune fille releva la tête avec un léger sourire en coin.

''Merci...'' Chuchota-t'elle tellement bas que seul Rachel pouvait entendre. Elle faisait désormais partie du glee club, un long chemin était à parcourir avant les sélections. Il devait être fait dans un court délais de temps et Santana en était consciente.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ^^ __**REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapitre 14 De la musique aux oreilles

_''Pourquoi pas Brittany? Elle sait danser! On ferait un beau duo de danse et BAM! C'est dans la poche!'' S'Exclamma le jeune asiatique. Tina soupira, le forçant à s'asseoir._

_''Euhh et bien je me disais plutôt que l'on devrait passer des auditions..'' Avoua Rachel en baissant la tête._

_''De toute façon, Brittany ne peut pas faire le glee club.'' Répliqua Santana dans un souffle._

_''Pourquoi pas?'' Demande Puck en haussat les épaules._

_''Parceque la musique est trop fort pour elle...'' Expliqua la latina en désignant la jeune fille du doigt._

_''Bah elle n'a qu'à s'habituer!'' Puck n'avait pas tord. Santana l'avait bien forcé à se laisser touché dans les toilettes pour nettoyer le soda et ensuite, elle avait entièrement confiance. La jeune fille blonde se retourna vers la latina. Elle pouvait déceler un minimum de crainte au fond de ses yeux bleus. ''Alors?'' Demanda le jeune homme avec une crète. Santana n'eu pas le temps de donner la réponse._

_''Si j'essaie, est-ce que vous allez être gentils avec moi?'' Demande Brittany en baissant la tête. Rachel s'approcha doucement, elle n'était pas sure si l'idée était bonne mais...Elle devait avouer que Brittany avait du talent. La diva se pencha vers la blonde. Santana lui fit signe de s`'arrêter à proximiter comme Rachel arriva pour mettre sa main sur sa cuisse. La brune recula un peu, cherchant Brittany du regard._

_''Nous, nous allons t'accepter oui...Mais tu dois nous promêtre de faire une grad effort Brittany...'' La jeune fille releva la tête avec un légé sourire en coin._

_''Merci...'' Chuchota-t'elle tellement bas que seul Rachel pouvait entendre. Elle faisait désormait partie du glee club, un long chemin était à parcourir avant les sélections. Il devait être fait dans un court l'abs de temps et Santana en était conciente._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

''Ok, je vais la mettre à 2 d'Accord?'' Dit Santana. ''On va commencer progressivement..'' Brittany grimaça déjà. ''Britt, j'ai même pas allumé la radio!'' S'exclama la latina en croisant les bras.

''Je vais pas être cappable!'' Pleurniche la jeune fille.

''Tu as fais une promesse rappelle-toi!'' La blonde soupira, Santana fit play. La musique était à peine audible. Elle leva lentement le son grâce à la manette. Rendu à 7, la blonde se ferma les yeux. à 10, elle mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Santana s'avança. ''Non non non! Donne-moi tes mains!'' Ordonna la latina. Brittany soupira, entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de son amie.

''C'est trop fort!'' Dit-elle toujours les yeux fermé.

''Calme-toi, laisse-toi transporter par la musique...'' Chuchota Santana à son oreille. Elle leva le son à 11 puis à 12, ensuite 13. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Brittany.

''Stop San je peux plus!'' La latina arrêta la radio, soupira.

''C'est parfait Britt! On à fait plus de la moitié!'' S'exclamma-t'elle dans la joie.

''Vraiment? J'ai réussi!'' Dit la blonde souriante.

''Je suis fière de toi!'' Continua Santana en donnant un baiser sur le front de la blonde. ''Bien sure, sur une scène, le bruit est beaucoup plus fort, mais c'est un début.'' La latina était vraiment heureuse, peut-être que Brittany allait enfin être accepter dans le groupe.

''Les filles, mais qu`est ce que vous faites?'' Demande soudainement Émilie dans le cadre de porte.

''On pratique maman, je vais faire partie du glee club au lycée! Je vais danser et peut-être même chanter!'' Par tant de joie, Brittany enlaça Santana. Celle-ci leva les yeux en l'air regardant le visage de la mère de la blonde.

''...Merci...'' Lui chuchota-t'elle avec un clin-d'oeil, enfin sa fille était épanouis! Aaron arriva dans la pièce.

''Brittany, ferme la musique j'arriva pas à dormir...'' Marmonna le petit en prenant place sur les genoux de sa grande soeur. Sa mère se contenta de rire.

''C'est bien la première fois que tu peux lui reprocher Aaron!'' Affirma la femme avant de tourner les talons. Santana ria à son tour.

''On a finit de toute façon Petit Prince, tu peux aller dormir en paix.'' Murmura Brittany à l'oreille de l'enfant, le petit l'enlaça, et fit de même avec Santana.

''Bonne nuit...'' Dit le petit en sortant de la pièce aussi vite qu'il est rentré.

''Pourquoi il ne dort pas dans sa chambre, je veux dire, il à un lit juste à côté?'' Demande Santana en croisant les bras. Brittany pris une grande inspiration et se leva pour fermer la porte.

''Il n'aime pas dormir seul...Même si je suis dans la même pièce. Il fait ça depuis que mon père est partit. Maman ne peut jamais le refuser dans sa chambre...'' Santana jetta un oeil au lit vide à sa gauche. Il devait y avoir un moyen.

''Britt, il ne va quand même pas dormir avec sa mère jusqu'à ses dix ans!'' S'exclama finalement la latina.

''Je sais...'' Répondit la blonde simplement en reprenant place sur le lit. ''Moi je suis fatigué, la journée nous à épuiser...'' Dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

''Dort, je vais te regarder dormir.'' Dit Santana en se couchant près de la jeune fille.

''Tu vas trouver la nuit longue!'' S'exclama Brittany. Santana haussa les épaules.

''Mais non, quelqu'un ma dit que l'on savait vraiment si on aimait quelqu'un quand on pouvait le regarder dormir tout la nuit...'' La latina n'avait pas trop ensé avant de parler, Brittany l'avait bien vue.

''Alors...Je peux en conclure que tu m'aimes pas vrai?'' Demande-t'elle en se frottant les yeux. Santana soupira.

''Oui...'' Finit-elle par dire en fermant la lumière.

deux semaines avaient passés, Santana allait de temps à autre chez elle, écrivant des notes à ses parents. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas trop inquiet, sachant que leur fille n'était qu'à un étage d'intervalle. Les notes de Brittany avaient augmenté, elle pouvait même tolérer la musique au glee club. Elle avait monté un chorégraphie avec Mike, il n'y avait pas trop de contact mais ils étaient beau tout les deux. Santana était fière de la jeune fille, vraiment fière. Elles avaient travaillé fort et maintenant elle sentait que Brittany était épanouis complètement. Mais Santana elle? Où en était-elle? Elle avait avoué ses sentiments à la blonde certes mais rien de plus, quelques petit baisers de temps à autre le soir avant de s'endormire. Personne ne se doutait encore qu'elle avait des sentiments avec uns filles. Malgré tout, Santana le vivait mal, très mal. Elle était lesbienne, mais elle n'était pas prête à faire face à ses sentiments et Brittany l'avait très vite compris. La latina avait aussi tissé des liens avec le petit Aaron...Elle s'avait trouvé un petit emplois a mie temps pour aider financièrement Émilie. Elle faisait de gros efforts pour être apprécier, autant dans sa vie à la maison de celle à l'école. Quinn avait dit à ses parents qu'elle était enceinte...Elle restait désormais chez Mercedes. C'était comme un immense téléromans, où seul Brittany voyait des points positif.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ^^ __**REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapitre 15 Valerie

_deux semaines avaient passés, Santana allait de temps à autre chez elle, écrivant des notes à ses parents. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas trop inquiet, sachant que leur fille n'était qu'à un étage d'intervale. Les notes de Brittany avaient augmenté, elle pouvait même tolérer la musique au glee club. Elle avait monté un chorégraphie avec Mike, il n'y avait pas trop de contact mais ils étaient beau tout les deux. Santana était fière de la jeune fille, vraiment fière. Elles avaient travaillé fort et maintenent elle sentait que Brittany était épanouis complètement. Mais Santana elle? Où en était-elle? Elle avait avoué ses sentiments à la blonde certe mais rien de plus, quelques petit baisers de temps à autre le soir avant de s'endormire. Personne ne se doutait encore qu'elle avait des sentiments avec uns filles. Malgré tout, Santana le vivait mal, très mal. Elle était lesbienne, mais elle n'était pas prête à faire face à ses sentiments et Brittany l'avait très vite compris. La latina avait aussi tissé des lients avec le petit Aaron...Elle s'avait trouvé un petit emplois a mie temps pour aider finacièrement Émilie. Elle faisait de gros efforts pour être aprécier, autent dans sa vie à la maison de celle à l'école. Quinn avait dit à ses parents qu'elle était enceinte...Elle restait désormait chez Mercedes. C'était comme un immense téléromans, où seul Brittany voyait des points positif._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

Aujourd'hui, c'était la première pratique pour les sélections. Mrs Schuester était fébrile. Il espérait que son planning allait marcher. Il remit des feuilles de partitions à chacun de ses élèves. Pour la première fois, c'était Santana la vedette et non Rachel. Emma avait donné son opinion à mrs Schuester c'était clair que ça allait influencer son choix. Tout le monde était en rond autour du piano, excepter Brittany et Mike. Lorsque la musique commença, la jeune fille blonde sursauta, figé devant Mike.

''Allez, on commence dans quatre.'' Lui chuchote-t'il à l'oreille avant de lui prendre la main. La jeune fille inspira profondément. Mercedes et Rachel commençait les coeurs. Santana se retourna cherchant Brittany du regard. Elle baissa la tête, se faisant aller les pieds. Brittany dansait, son corps bougeait, elle était collé à Mike comme si rien était. Pourtant elle vivait une bataille intérieure.

''Ne panique pas, ne panique pas...'' Se disait-elle à elle même. Santana de son côté, commençait à chanter.

''Well, sometimes I go out by myself

And I look across the water

And I think of all the things, what you're doing

And in my head I paint a picture

'Cause since I've come on home

Well, my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over

Stop makin' a fool out of me

Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie

Did you have to go to jail

Put your house on up for sale

Did you get a good lawyer?

I Hope you didn't catch a tan

I Hope you find the right man

Who'll fix it for you

Now Are you shopping anywhere

Changed the color of your hair

& Are you busy?

And did you have to pay that fine

That you were dodging all the time

Are you still dizzy?

Since I've come on home

Well, my body's been a mess

And I've missed your ginger hair

And the way you like to dress

Won't you come on over

Stop makin' a fool out of me

Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie, Valerie, Valerie...'' Soudain, elle arrêta, levant la tête pour voir Brittany, un immense sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres. elle était belle, elle était heureuse. Santana était clairement dans la lune. Mrs Schuester arrêta tout.

''Santana? Tu, tu te sens bien?'' Mercedes toucha l'épaule de la latina qui sursauta.

''Euhh oui...C'était, c'était parfait!'' S'Exclama-t'elle. En temps normale la latina ne dit que de mauvais commentaire mais là elle était contente de la prestation.

''Ce serait meilleur si tu ne t'Arrêtais pas à la fin pour mater Blondine!'' S'exclama Kurt sans offense à Brittany. La blonde se contentait d'hausser les épaules et s'approcher du groupe avec Mike. ''En revanche je dois avouer que les coeurs étaient parfait!'' Dis le jeune homme avec un sourire narquois.

''C'était bien, pour la danse, je n'ai rien à ajouter.'' Avoua mrs Schuester en croisant les bras. Santana se leva, enlaça la blonde.

''Je suis très très fière de toi...'' Lui dit-elle haut et fort pour que tout le monde entende. Rachel aurait même crue voir des larmes couler sur les joues de la latina.

* * *

_Court chapitre je sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai poster, j'ai pris une pose disons que j'ai eu un léger accident et que je me suis cassé la bras...C'est long écrire à une main lol._


	16. Chapitre 16 Un fleur dans le ventre

_''C'était bien, pour la danse, je n'ai rien à ajouter.'' Avoua mr Schuester en croisant les bras. Santana se leva, enlaça la blonde._

_''Je suis très très fière de toi...'' Lui dit-elle haut et fort pour que tout le monde entende. Rachel aurait même crue voir des larmes couler sur les joues de la latina._

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

**-Glee-**

La cloche sonna, mais personnes ne se leva, tout le monde regardait Brittany et Santana. Rachel fini par prendre la parole.

''Hum...Il reste le duo de Quinn et Sam...Si non nous sommes bien en avance sur notre temps alors je propose peut-être...'' Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir que Mercedes la coupa.

''Pas de baitalle de solo on en à marre! De toute façon tout le monde sait que je vais encore gagner.'' Tout le monde éclata de rire excepté la brune en question qui croisa les bras. Santana lâcha finalement Brittany, avant de se retourner.

''Et si on prenait une journée de congé?'' Demande-t'elle en regardant tout le groupe. Quinn aurait crue sursauté.

''Attend? Tout le monde? Tu veux que l'on prenne tous une journée de congé?'' Redemande la blonde toujours surprise. La latina haussa les épaules.

''Et depuis quand tu veux que l'on fasse quelque chose en groupe?'' Demande Kurt d'un air suspicieux.

''Depuis que je vais vous faire gagner les sélections! Allez, on va se chercher un café tous

en groupe et on va...Je sais pas près de l'étant!'' Le regard de Brittany s'illumina.

''Près de l'étant! Mais y a jamais personne qui va là bas!'' S'exclama Mike.

''C'est pas vrai...'' Marmonna Brittany un peut insulté de sa remarque. Tout le monde se leva.

''On à rien à perdre de toute façon...'' Avoua Puck en pointant la sortie.

''Pas question!'' Cria Rachel retenant le bras de Puck. ''C'est pas l'égal faire l'école buissonnière.'' Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Santana éclata de rire.

''C'est justement pour ça que tu n'es pas invité Berry, tu vas tout allé rapporter alors tu vas rester ici et tu vas profiter de nos cours de math, histoire et science...'' Expliqua la latina. Rachel baissa le tête. Un long moment de silence s'installa dans le groupe. Contre tout attente c'est Brittany qui s'niterposa. Elle s'avança, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rachel. Santana recula sur le champs. Surprise du geste de son amie.

''San, elle peut venir si elle veut...'' Dit la blonde simplement. Avant de reculer à son tour. Rachel ne bougea pas, elle n'osait pas faire de mouvement brusque qui pourrait effrayer Brittany, mais en même temps, elle était troublée. Elle n'avait pas touché la blonde, c'est elle qui l'avait touchée.

'Britt, ça va?'' Demande simplement Santana en s'approchant de son amie. Tout les membre du glee club regardait la scène, n'osant rien ajouter.

''Oui, je vais bien...Mais je veux que tu sois gentille avec Rachel...Elle ne t'a rien fait!'' Expliqua la jeune fille avant d'allé rejoindre le groupe. Rachel avança également laissant Santana derrière.

''En tout cas Lopez, tu te l'ai fait dire, soit gentille la prochainement fois!'' S'exclama ironiquement Puckerman. Santana soupira, le pire, c'est qu'elle savait que Brittany avait raison. ''Allez vient...'' Dit le jeune homme en la prenant par le bras. La latina n'avait tout de même pas rêvé, Brittany avait poser sa main sur l'épaule de Rachel. Etait-ce un bon où un mauvais signe ?

Tout le monde était répartie dans trois voitures, celle de Santana, de Quinn et de Kurt.

''Alors on se prend un café et ont va réellement voir les canards?'' Demande Mercedes avec étonnement.

''Bah ouais pourquoi pas?''Dit Quinn en haussant les épaules. Puck, Rachel et Santana sortirent chercher les cafés pour tout le monde.

''Attend Kurt!'' Intervient Santana en rentrant dans la voiture.'' On doit aller sur la 4ième rue avant!'' Dit la latina en désignant la rue en question.

''Pourquoi?'' Demande le jeune home au volant. Un sourire se dressa sur le sourire de Brittany lorsque Kurt se gara devant une petite bâtisse.

''Je reviens!'' Dit-elle en courant à l'extérieur. Quinn sortie de sa voiture alla voir Santana.

''Elle est partie où Brittany? Je croyais que l'on allait à l'étant?'' Demande-t'elle à la latina.

''Attend, tu vas comprendre...'' Dit-elle simplement. Brittany revint avec un petit garçon dans les bras.

''C'est qui ce petit bonhomme?'' Demande Kurt de la voiture. Brittany s'installa dans le véhicule avant le petit sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il vit Santana il lui sauta au coup.

''Santana!'' Cria-t'il tout heureux. Santana l'enlaçant passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Kurt n'avait jamais vue la jeune fille démontré de l'affection. Encore moin envers un enfant. Arrivé au lac, tout le monde sortie de leur voiture respective. Aaron se tenait dans les bras de sa soeur.

''Alors cest pour ce petit qu'on à fait tout ces détours?'' Demande Puck en s'avançant. Le petit se dégagea de l'emprise de sa soeur. Il s'approcha de Puck le torse gonflé.

''Bonjour, je suis Aaron Pierce, je suis pas juste un petit, je suis un petit prince!'' S'Exclame-t'il en lui tendant la main. Quinn éclata de rire.

''Tu es avertit Puckerman.'' Elle s'avança ver l'enfant.''Salut, moi c'est Quinn.'' Le petit recula, fixant le ventre de la jeune fille. Santana le prit dans ses bras.

''Quinn à une fleur dans son ventre.'' Explique-t'elle en posant la main du petit sur la ventre de son amie. Quinn se contentait de rire.

''Mais c'est une grosse fleur!'' S'Exclama ,l'enfant roux en levant la tête vers la latina. Tout les membres se mient à rire. ''Non mais c'est vrai!'' Continuait-il en croisant les bras. Santana le déposa et il se dirigea vers Rachel.

''Enchanté monsieur!'' Dit la jeune fille en lui ébourifant les cheveux.

''Bonjour, je suis Aaron!'' Dit le petit tout heureux de faire la conaissance de c'est grande personnes. ''Mais vous être qui vous au juste?'' Demande-t'il finalement en se grattant la tête. Il y avait beaucuop de grande personnes, ils étaient tous avec Santana et Brittany. Sa soeur semblait même heureuse.

''Euhh nous, nous sommes...'' Rachel ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

''Nous sommes les amis de Brittany!'' Dit fièrement Quinn en désignant la blonde. Le visage de la jeune fille s'illumina. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait des amis, des vrais. Ils l'avaient accepté. Santana s'Avança, déposant contre tout attente, un baiser sur les lèvres roses de Brittany. Elle même était surprise de son geste.

''Woah!'' S'exclama Puck. ''Lopez et blondine!'' Continue-t'il, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Brittany n'était pas la seule qui avait changé, Santana aussi. Elle était lesbienne, et elle en était fière.

''Beurk!'' S'exclama à son tour Aaron en croisant les bras. Santana et Brittany se contentaient de rire avant de déposer une baiser sur les deux joues du petit.

.FIN

* * *

_Fin courte je sais je m'en excuse, je vais essayer de revenir en force pour ma prochaine fic. Jespère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. MERCI DE ME LIRE SA ME TOUCHE BEAUCOUP TOUT COMME VOS REVIEWS._


	17. Une histoire vraie

_Comme vous avez pue le constater dans le résumer, **cette histoire était basée sur une histoire vrai**. Pour ceux qui ne le savait pas. Je vous le confirme. J'aimerais bien pouvoir développer un peu plus sur le sujet._

* * *

L'année dernière, une nouvelle famille est venue s'installer dans la maison à côté de la notre. Ils avaients une jeune fille de mon âge que je n'apréciais pas vraiment. Elle était très indiférente à tous et je n'aimais pas ça. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai appris qu'elle était autiste. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à partir de se moment là, je m'en voulais de l'avoir ignoré. (C'est très rare que j'ai de la pitié envers les gens) Je suis donc allé cogné chez elle. Et c'est un petit garçon de cinq ans qui est venue répondre. **Il s'était présenté sous le prénom de petit prince et j'ai adoré!** Lorsque je suis allé voir la jeune fille pour lui parler, elle m'a demandé d'allé à l'étant qui était près du quartier. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, cette jeune fille c'était ouverte à moi et je l'apréciait. C'est par la suite que j'ai appris qu'elle allait à mon école. Nous avons tissé un lien très fort moi et elle. Elle à sue m'éberger quand j'en avait besoin et moi je l'ai écouté lorsqu'elle était triste ou en colère. Elle s'est joint au glee club de mon école et à travaillé très dure.

* * *

_Cette jeune fille m'a autoriser à parler d'elle sans que je nomme son prénom. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes presque inséparable. J'ai même une grande place dans mon coeur pour le petit prince. Tout ça pour vous dire de ne pas vous fier aux premier regard car vous manquerez tellement de choses dans la vie. Même si cette morale est très peu originale, elle est vrai et c'est ça l'important.** MERCI** de me lire et de me suivre, je vais travailler fort sur ma prochaine fic et j'espère que je vais en m'améliorant. **MERCI** 3_

Taimatique*


End file.
